A special Gift
by Fox Keyblader Illusions Angel
Summary: It's the Christmas season in Zootopia. Which is a favorite holiday of many. Including officers Judy Hopps and Nick Wilde. This year it's going to be different for them. For they are taking care of a young vixen, who's under ZPD protection. They will have a special Christmas together and with family. WildeHopps(A Christmas special, behind the scene of FTB's. Only having my OC's)
1. Getting a Christmas tree

Chapter 1

 **Judy POV**

 **I don't own Zootopia or any of the characters. Disney owns the movie and characters. I just own my story and OC's**

I can't believe that it almost been a year. Since I first left for Zootopia and became a cop. It doesn't seem that long ago. Because it seems only yesterday that I was putting tickets on parked cars. That's the job I was put into. Even those there was a major case of fourteen missing mammals. I could have easily taken one and helped them out. Chief Bogo only saw me as a rabbit and didn't give me a chance to prove myself. That all changed when I decided to chase down a thief. Getting into trouble for that because I didn't do my job. Then Mrs. Otterton came in begging for ZPD to find her husband. So I took his case and my life changed from there. Leading up to my life right now and glad that I took the case. Even those I would have been fired for taking the case. That could have happened but it didn't.

Yet I didn't do it alone a con artist named Nick Wilde helped me out who's a red fox. We met on my first day of my job. I was pawing out tickets. When he also got hit by a car. Back then he looked like he was up to something. So I went to investigate what he was doing. He went inside an ice cream shop so he could buy a Jumbo-Pop for his son. The owner wasn't going to let that happen because he's a fox. Anyway, I decided to help them out and pay for the red Jumbo-Pop. He thanked me and I went about my day. Until is saw his son and saw what they were doing. Melting the Jumbo-Pop into smaller ones called pawsicles. So they can earn money by doing their con. Which ticked me off and I tried to put me down. He was the one to put me down. The following day I met up with him because he saw Mr. Otterton and that was the only lead. He was messing me again not wanting to help me out. Until I got him to confess and recorded it on my pen. So went along with me not liking that I hustled him.

Together we solved the case. Finding out that missing predators went savage and they were taken. Something about Night Howlers. Ex-mayor Lionheart took them. Becoming good friends because of it. Which lead us to solve the missing fourteen mammal case. Of course, it wasn't all good. I almost lost him for good. It was after we found all fourteen missing mammals and there was going to be a press conference. I was nervous and he helped me out. I told him that I wanted him to be my partner and gave him my pen. So he could fill the form out. During the conference, I said some damaging things. That it was biology that was making the predators savage. Which lead him to expose me for who I really was. Proving that point when I reach for my fox repellent. He was heartbroken and broke off our friendship. Giving me a filled out form.

Things got worst from there. More attacks started to happen and fear changed the city. Discrimination started to happen against predators. Which lead to Zootopia to being broken and divided. I had to watch what my actions did. I was going to be the face of ZPD. Because I was a hero to preys and they wanted my guidance. I didn't feel like deserve it because I made things worst. So I didn't take it and quit my job. I head back home for awhile. Until Gideon Gray came over and apologized for the way he acted in his youth. Which lead to the truth about Night Howlers. They weren't wolves but toxic flowers. Meaning a prey could savage and went back to Zootopia. His friend Finnick helped me find him. I told him the truth and he didn't want to listen to me. So I apologized to him I told him I was wrong small-minded and just a dumb bunny. He recorded my apologize on the carrot pen and he forgave me. Together we went to solve the case. Finding the thief who stole Night Howlers after he was almost iced by Mr. Big. Who wanted to help us out after I saved his daughter. He told us about a ram named Dug. He sold the Night Howlers to him to earn money. Leading us to the truth and a chase. Leading to the true mastermind behind making predators savage. Which was ex-mayor Dawn Bellwether. Together we stopped her. Nick switch the dart with blueberries from my family's farm. I got to confess and recorded it on my carrot pen. She was arrested and the infected predators were cured. Everything went back to normal.

"Carrots are you alright," Nick asked

Looking over at Nick. He's wearing a black coat and gray pants. While I am wearing a gray coat, with homemade hat and gloves. Over the past year, we have become close friends and great partners. Even those we are different species. That we were natural enemies. He joined the academy and became a police officer. Together we are rising cops and doing great at our jobs. Taking down bad guys and stopping killers. Mammals see us cops even those I am a rabbit and he's a fox. Proving you can be anything that you set your mind to. You just got to work for it and never give up. Together we are becoming ZPD greatest cops. By helping each other out and being there for each other. Making the world a better place.

"Everything is fine." I say "Nothing to worry about."

I give him my smile. Glad that he cares about me like I care about him. I'm glad that we met each other and became friends. I can't imagine a life without him. Noting wanting a life without him. I don't like that thought at all. Knowing he thinks the same way. He told me I have made his life better. He no longer views the world in a bad way. I changed that for him. Like he has changed my views. I am no longer my old self. Who was bigoted against foxes. Because of what happened in the past when Gideon clawed me. Never realizing that I was until that day with Nick.

"You two are being slow. The best trees are going to be gone."

Looking over at Aurora Winters a ten-year-old fox hybrid under our care. Of one of the cases we are taking. We are her guardians until the case is over. Making sure that no harm comes to her. Chief Bogo assigned us to her because he knew we are best fit for the job. She knows us and trusts us. We are good friends with each other. She's half Arctic fox and half Red fox. She's a short slender fox. Silver with cinnamon red, white underparts. Her head is white with silver on top. Long muzzle that is black around her muzzle, long pointed black tip ears, with some red. Her upper side of her tail is silver, white around the black tip. White fur on the bottom of her paws. Silver and aqua eyes. Wearing a silver jacket and jeans. Having white hat and gloves.

"We are coming to Kiddo." Nick said, "I'm sure you two will find a perfect Christmas tree. Since I am no idea about real Christmas trees."

I can't believe that it's almost Christmas. Time does seem to fly by fast when you're having fun. I love this holiday and it's my favorite. Getting to spend time with my huge family and have holiday fun. We are getting a Christmas tree for us. Chief Bogo told us we can do that. Now over at Tundratown main tree lot. So we can find the perfect tree. Every year we get a real tree and Aurora has gotten real trees a well. While Nick has a nice fake tree every year. This the first time he will have a fresh Christmas tree.

"I want to find you a perfect tree Nick." Aurora said, "Since you haven't had the pleasure to have a fresh real tree. You are going to love it."

"Any tree you two pick out it's going to be great." Nick said, "Find us a perfect tree so we can decorate. Don't go too far ahead."

"I'll find the perfect tree." Aurora said, "Don't worry I won't go too far."

Aurora runs up ahead with a smile on her face. Nick always lights her up and makes her smile. We are good friends with each other. Aurora feels safe with us. We will protect her from harm and keep a close eye on her. Watching her look at each tree. Knowing she hasn't done this for awhile now. It's good to see her smile and happy. In her short life, she has been through a lot of hardships. That no child so good through. She keeps her head high and goes through each hardship. Remaining true to herself which is a friendly colorful kid. Who you love as a friend.

"I never would have thought there are different types of trees." Nick said, "Mother and I loved the tree that we had."

"That is true there's a lot to choose from." I say "Growing up we got to pick a tree and it's lots of fun."

Before we were given the case to watch over Aurora. I would haven't gotten a tall Christmas tree. Would have gotten one for my small apartment. Now getting to pick out a tree with the help of Aurora. Growing up the younger kids got to choose the tree. While older ones decorated the house. Those times were fun finding a perfect Christmas tree and decorating the house. Just spending time as a family. I do like any Christmas tree. Every year was different as we choose different ones. Over the years we got many different trees to count. There are other mammals around looking for their tree. We walk over to Aurora. Who's looking at a tree this one she stopped for.

"What type of tree is this," Nick asked, "Looks like a great tree and has a great aroma."

"This tree is Concolor Fir or White Fir." Aurora said, "I do like the aroma as well."

Aurora looks around the tree. This type of Fir is a perfect Christmas tree. Having some in my childhood. It's a nice small shape having good needle retention and are a narrow inch and a half in length in rows. The upper branches are thick and curved unlike the branches on the bottom. The needles are notched at the tip and the color of bluish green. The bark of the tree is thin smooth gray with resin bearing pockets. Meaning this is a young tree. It does have a nice aroma and I do love the smell of it.

"Look at that rabbit with two foxes."

Hearing someone talking about me. My hearing is great and helps out the job. Moments like these I wished that my hearing wasn't so great. Hearing the whispers of mammals that I don't want to hear. This isn't the first time I heard this. Some mammals wonder how I can work with a fox. That we are natural enemies and foxes are untrustworthy and sly. Some mammals don't change their views. From the corner of my eye, I can see a male elk. Turning over to them and smile.

"Is the perfect Christmas tree?" I ask

"Yep, this is the perfect one." Aurora said, "This going to be the perfect Christmas tree."

"Because you found the perfect one." Nick said, "Now we just got pay and decorate it." Seeing Aurora smiles once again. She did choose a nice tree. All we got to do is pay for it and take it back to the safe house. Then the real fun can begin decorating the tree. We only wait for a few minutes for a worker to come. Who helps with the tree making sure that it doesn't get damaged. As we walk over to the car. Aurora walks ahead of us. Nick and I walk close together. Walking past other mammals shopping for their tree. Walking past this Snowshoe Hare family. Who are looking at a tree. The mother is holding a young child. The moment she looks at us she covers her child's eyes. As if seeing us will scar him for life. Nick lightly taps my shoulder and looks at me. "Never let them see that they get to you."

Nick told me what after Chief Bogo tried to take my job. After one of the leads, a jaguar went savage and attacked us and almost killed us. I saved Nick life when we were getting chased, By the time we got back up he was gone. Chief Bogo didn't believe me and Nick defended me. Telling me that and about a moment of his childhood. Why he came to a con artist in the first place. Deciding to not let things get to him. That changed when he became a police officer. Finding it hard to lock away his feelings. Now knowing he has mammals he can trust. I have his back and he has mine.

"Thank you, Slick." I say "Let's head back now. I can't wait to decorate the tree and don't want to keep her waiting."

Aurora tells what care we have. So the worker can put the tree on top. Who has no judgmental look and doing his job. Knowing some mammals don't care and it's nice to see. Watching him place the tree on. Making sure that it won't come off as we drive back. Not wanting that to happen. Hearing something behind me.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." I say "That would be an attack on two officers."

Turning around to see the elk once again. Who's being not being a mature adult. Dropping the snowball in his paws. Knowing that there is more than snow in that. Seeing the look on his face. He realizes who we are and walks away quickly. Nick lets out a small seeing what unfolded and how I stopped him. Some mammals are quick to judge and act. Just like I did when I was doing the press conference. Now I realized I shouldn't have been quick to judge.

"Nice going Carrots." Nick said, "Everything is ready so let's head back now."

* * *

We are back at the safe house. The Christmas tree has been put up and fits perfectly in the living room. Aurora did choose a great tree for us. Now we are listening to Christmas music as we decorate the tree. Some the ornaments I brought from home. Nick and Aurora have some as well. We placed them around the tree. Most are homemade ornaments that we made. Mostly made by to creative foxes. Both of them have a talent in art.

"This tree looks great," I say

"Of course it does," Nick said, "You have two talented artists. Don't worry Carrots you're close second."

Nick gives me his sly smile. Which makes me laugh. He's playing with me who playfully teases me. I do right back at him. It's something we do and special us. We know we are messing with each other and just having fun. He's a Dumb Fox and I am a Sly Bunny. Currently, we are painting some round ornaments we brought. To decorate them up more. Looking over at him and smile. Holding a paintbrush in my left paw. Making a wonderful pattern on it. Putting the paintbrush in some pink paint and swiftly brush Nick's cheek. Before he can react to it. Aurora laughs at that.

"Yep, there two talented artists." I say "But I am faster than you." I do admire their talent in art and love it. I could never have their kind of talent. I like doing art and my level of skill just fine. Adding some more red to the ornament. The pattern I made is turning out great. Raising my right paw and stop Nick half way and smile at him. Adding some more paint to his arm. "As I said am faster than you."

"She got you there Nick." Aurora said, "You should stop before she turns you into a canvas."

"She got me first and I will strike back." Nick said, "Let's finish up this tree"

Nick and I laugh hard. She joins us as well. Putting down the paintbrush liking what I have made. We have ornaments to fill up the whole tree. He looks over at me again and gives me a sly smile. I better watch my back. Knowing he won't stop until he gets me.

"Adults can be truly weird." Aurora said, "Have fun you two."

She gets up from the ground and heads over to the tree. Placing the ornaments she has made. At a young age, she does have a talent. I guess we are acting weird. Sometimes it's nice to act weird and have fun. We have been busy on hard cases and it's nice to relax and have fun. Knowing we have to go back on the cases soon. We are taking the time to have some fun.

"We will have fun." I say "I won't let Slick win."

"Oh, those are fighting words Carrots." Nick said, "Bring it on."

We begin to finish decorating the tree. Which is turning out very nice. Liking the mixer of store bought and homemade ornaments. Makes the tree stand out. Having lights on the tree as well which light different colors. Which look magical at night. Silver and red tinsel which wraps around the tree. Aurora added that herself. While we decorate the tree I watch out for Nick. As he tries to get me like I have gotten him. So far he has some luck. Placing some candy canes well. Knowing they won't last long.

"How long do you think these will last?" I ask

"Why would you say something like that?" Aurora asked

She tilts her head and gives me a cute look. No one can resist her cute look and melt when they see it. In her left paw is a half eaten candy cane. She knows what I am talking about. Both of them love candy canes and they will be gone by the time the holiday is over. That's why I stock up lots of candy canes. Making sure they won't run out.

"Oh, I got to watch out for two candy cane thieves," I say

"Guilty as you charge officer Hopps." Aurora said, "You have to catch us."

She gives me a sly smile and licks more the candy cane. Which makes me laugh hard. I will have to watch them closely. First I had to deal with Nick and now having Aurora as well. Knowing they are just messing with me. Making sure I still have fun. Looking at the tree it only needs one more thing.

"Aurora you have the honors of putting the star on top." I say "Isn't that right Nick?"

"Kiddo is the perfect one." Nick said, "Just be careful."

"Thank you, I will do that now." Aurora said, "I will be careful. If I fall I know you will catch me."

Aurora takes the silver and gold star in her paws. Something nice that we found and liked a lot. Watching her walk up the ladder. Nick would catch her if she falls. I would if she wasn't taller than me. Remembering the time I used to put up the star. Of course, I had some help making sure I won't hurt myself. Before I can react Nick gets me from behind and leaves paint on me. He lets out a victory cheer. Which makes Aurora and I laugh hard.

"I got the last strike." Nick said, "Finally got you Carrots."

"That you did." I say "This was a lot of fun."

"It truly was a lot of fun." Aurora said, "I haven't done something like this in two years."

She places the star on top of the tree. Climbing back down and stands by us. Nick turns on the Christmas lights. Making the tree shine greatly. We have done a wonderful job and had a great time. Am glad that we could do this. Otherwise, I would just have a small tree. This is much more fun and something we did together. Taking a picture of it to show my family and some friends. This the start of the holiday together. Knowing we are going to have some much fun.

 **This doesn't really have to do with Friendships that Blossoms. It's a short Christmas story I wanted to do with them. Which only going to be about six chapters. So this story related to Christmas stuff and noting more then that. It's something I want to do. If you want a backstory just read Friendships that Blossoms. To get more of idea of what's happening. Until next time.**


	2. A day of ice and snow

Chapter 2

 **Nick POV**

 **TheHunter94** **,** **thank you for following and adding my story to your favorites. For following and favorited me.** **tweiler18,** **thank you** **for following and adding my story to your favorites. MetalFox2013, thank you for adding my story to your favorites. Danza19, for following my story and adding to your favorites. 64247643, thank you for following my story. johhny1986, for following my story. AnimeFan51, thank you for following my story. Readerfever, for following and adding my story to your favorites. **

Christmas has always been a favorite holiday. Liking the idea of the holiday and getting to spend time with my mom. It changed a lot after father left us. There was six Christmas that we had with him. Before he left one night and didn't come back. Christmas was different since we had little money. Yet I loved them. Not caring about the presents. Just spending time with my mom and family members. That what Christmas truly means and not the presents. Remembering when the richer kids stated what presents they got. Trying to put down the poorer kids who got less. I could easily tell the brats and selfish ones. Who only care about the presents they get. While others didn't care about the gifts and knew what Christmas means.

Looking over at Carrots. Knowing she's full of Christmas spirit. Because it's her favorite holiday. She told me that and I can see it. Her spirit is year round but we can see more a week before Thanksgiving and over to the new year. Which is nice to see and like seeing her so happy. That makes me smile and happy. We have become close friends since we met almost a year ago. My life changed for the better. I was just a con artist and would still be one. If it wasn't for her walking into my life. Hustling me into helping her find a missing otter. Leading us to an adventure to becoming friends and saving Zootopia from savage predators. The mastermind a bad sheep. Now we are protecting Zootopia together. Making the world a better place. Being a cop is great. Helping mammals is much better than conning them out of their money.

"These mammals can make really neat stuff out of ice and snow." Aurora said, "Sure I am great at art but I could never do something like that."

Carrots and Kiddo are walking with each other. I am tagging behind them. Watching them chat with each other. Seeing them makes me smile. Another great thing about being a cop we get to watch over her. Aurora is a friendly colorful good kid and we are getting along with each other well. Am glad that we are the cops to watch over her. It has been going well for us. We get to spend the holidays together which is a first for us. Kiddo is right about it. We are back at Tundratown so we can see the Winter Festival. Happening in the month of December, January, and February. Mammals gather around to see what has been made out of ice and snow. Which is always nice to see. Mammals do have talent and could never do what they could. Making a masterpiece out of ice. I can make a masterpiece out of paper.

"I can't wait to see them." Judy said, "I have read about this and now will see it before my eyes."

The Winter Festival is popular in Tundratown and Zootopia. Mammals come to see it and the artist makes sure it is worth it. Which it always is. Like the Carrot Days in Bunnyburrow. Which she has told me about. Mother and I saw it every year when I was going up. We still do it together and finding the time to do it. This year I will go with them and have fun. She likes Judy a lot and glad we are friends with each other. She also likes Kiddo as well. This year she's going alone so I can spend nice time with them.

"Well, you are going to love it." I say "They are a wonderful sight to see."

Heading over to join them. There are a lot of mammals around. We will at each ice masterpiece. Seeing what the sculptor has done. December has a Christmas theme and the masterpieces will be something like that. Walking over to the first one which is a life-size Christmas tree. You can see the ornaments on the tree. The ice sculptor has done a great job. We walk around some more looking at each ice sculpture. Each sculptor has a talent and they put their heart into their work. We do our job. Like Kiddo and I do with our artwork. Stopping by a large Santa Paws sculpture. Looking at him I remember my childhood.

 _Taking a blanket from my bed. Tonight I will be sleeping in the living room. Since it's Christmas Eve that means Santa Paws is coming. I saw one of his helpers and told him what I wanted for Christmas. Also gave him a letter and been a good boy this year. So I am on the nice list for sure. Mother and dad are in the kitchen. Having some time to themselves having what they told me adult drinks. Something I am not allowed to have until I become a mature adult. One I will get into trouble and the other I will get sick. So I will listen to my parents. They had a busy night and want a break._

" _I am getting milk and cookies for Santa Paws." I say "Also going to sleep in the living room."_

" _That's great sweetie." Mrs. Wilde said, "Santa Paws is going to love the cookies that you made him."_

" _That he is," John said_

 _Heading over to the fridge. We have a special plate and plate for Santa Paws. Which has been with my family for years. Pouring some milk into the glass. Something healthy to help him out. The cookies are a nice treat. He works all night long so everyone can have a nice Christmas. I made the cookies myself. Of course, mom and dad did the baking part. Making sure I don't burn myself or the apartment. I made them into Christmas shapes. Knowing he will love them. Deciding to give him four cookies. Heading to the living room and place it on the table._

" _I can't wait to see my gift from him." I say "It's going to be great!"_

 _This year for Christmas I want a new bike. Seeing a cool one that I want. So we can go for bike rides. Which we like to do as a family. I asked Santa for it and know it will come. I can't wait to see it in front of the tree. Which we nicely decorated and has presents already. Just waiting for one from Santa. I sit on the couch and wrapped my blanket around me. I will stay up and finally see Santa Paws in front of my own eyes. I can't wait for that._

 _Something catches my ears and I look over at the clock. Seeing that it's past midnight. I must have fallen asleep. I hope I didn't miss him. Looking over where the tree is. Seeing that my new bike is there. Seeing that puts a smile on my face. Looking over at the table and see Santa Paws eating my cookies right up._

I don't truly believe in him anymore. I grew up and face the truth. Looking at kids and see them smile. Who knows he might exist and only kids can see them. The ones who truly believe in him. I'm sure Judy does for her younger siblings. So they don't stop believing in him. Most mammals believe that he is a polar bear. That arctic animals help him make the toys. Looking over at Kiddo she believes in him.

"Kiddo, did you write your letter to Santa yet?" I ask "You still have time to give it to him."

"I just finished this morning." Aurora said, "Going to drop it off in the mail."

"That is great Aurora." Judy said, "We can drop it off after this."

Both of us used to write to Santa. They do something to those letters. Someone reads them and gives a letter back as Santa. Lighting up the eyes of children. Remembering the letters that I got and still have to this day. Keeping a part of my childhood. She has it in her bag. Having has stuff that she needs. Knowing she has her letter in there. We walk around once again. Looking at some more ice sculptures. There are a lot of good ones this year. My favorite has to be a Christmas village. Someone did a wonderful job on it.

We look at the snow masterpieces. I wouldn't have pictured that you could turn snow into art. That must take a lot of skill, patient and time. There's are a few mammals who do it every year and have talent. Looking at the wonderful patterns in the snow. Knowing I couldn't do this on snow. On paper, I can easily do it. These mammals have talent on snow. Like we have talent on paper. There are different forms of out and each is wonderful to see.

Stopping at what the most well know ice sculptures. Which the nice huge ice castle. Taking a long time to make. Mammals can walk around inside the ice castle. Remembering three years ago when a group of them made the ice castle from Floatzen. When the movie was very popular and they decide to do that. A lot of mammals came that year. The movie is good but overrated now.

"Wow this amazing," Judy said, "I can't believe someone has carved this out of ice."

"It's so great." Aurora said, "Living in a castle must be nice."

"That's the truth," I say "it could be nice."

Looking over at the ice castle it does look wonderful. Different from last years which was good. I like this one a lot. It has this sort of medieval feel. Which I always liked and loved hearing stories about medieval times as a child. My favorite story has to be Robin Hood. A red fox who stole from the rich to give to the poor. I can never get tired of his story. Dad also joked that we could be descendants of Robin Hood. Which is always a nice thought and would be cool if was true. We walk around the castle they did a wonderful job this year.

"Robin Hood would overtake this castle from greedy Prince John." Aurora said, "Isn't that right Nick?"

"Oh, yes he would," I say

Kiddo loves Robin Hood just like me. She loves to do archery and has a serious skill at it. Kiddo has many talents at a young age. Even those it can't be truly proven scientist believe hybrids have many talents. Mostly in the arts and music. I do believe that because I see that in Aurora. She does art, plays the violin and the piano, archery, soccer, and is a runner Of course what truly defines Kiddo is her caring heart. She makes mammals feel better and sees good in them. I loved doing archery in gym class. Having a natural talent for it.

"I can see it as well." Judy said, "After the tour of the castle lets get some hot chocolate and deliver your letter."

"Sounds like a great plan to me." I say "After that we can go ice staking for a bit."

"Then let's go!" Aurora said happily

She can lighten the mood with her cheerful spirit. Who rarely gets upset and keeps her head high. Even she is sad. Knowing she's optimistic like Judy. Something that she has never lost. Even when she goes through hard times. Which proves that she's a strong capable mammal. Who skips ahead off us which makes us smile. We follow right behind her. Finishing up the rest of the castle. Heading over to where the hot chocolate is. There is a short line for it.

"So what were your favorite Carrots?" I ask "Do you like the Winter Festival?"

"It's great and they have real talent." Judy said, "It's so hard to choose a favorite. I really like the snowflakes. What was your favorite Slick and Aurora?"

The snowflakes were nice ones. Each snowflake was different and yet looked wonderful together. That mammal has talent and patient. Knowing it to a long time to get them all right. Mammals liked it a lot and he should be proud of himself. There is a contest for the best one. Base of what we saw he might win this year.

"The Christmas village." I say "What about you Kiddo?"

"The angel," Aurora said, "she was so beautiful and done so wonderful."

Seeing Aurora happy and smile. She believes in angels and that everyone has one. That watch over you and keep you from harm. That you are never alone. Just because you don't see them doesn't mean they are real. Which I love about her. Believing in something great. The type of angel Kiddo would be is a guardian angel. Protecting others from harm and just being there for them. I know that for a fact. Even when she only says kind words. She makes mammals feel great. She has a great talent in that and would make a great therapist. One that truly listens and helps you out.

"You truly are close to an angel." I say "You would be an amazing guardian angel."

"Thank you, Nick it means a lot to me." Aurora said, "That is a perfect fit for me." Carrots look over at me and smiles. She knows what I mean and sees it as well. Walking over to the mammal who's selling the hot chocolate. She's getting a lot good business. Judy tells her that we get three hot chocolates. While Aurora is looking at a mammal sitting alone. Knowing she's coming up with a plan. "Can you make it four?"

"Sure we can," Judy said

Judy pays for the hot chocolate. The women paws them out and Aurora takes two of them. Seeing her walk over to the mammal. Pawing her the extra hot chocolate and some of her money as well. Knowing that she is saying something. Seeing Carrots smile she has great hearing. The mammal's eyes light up when she does her good deed.

"Yep, she's a perfect angel." Judy said happily, "She told her to enjoy her hot chocolate and have a merry Christmas."

"Mammals are wrong about you foxes." she said, "I have seen her for hours and only a few mammals saw her and helped her out."

Mammals do see us untrustworthy and sly. Yet Kiddo and I are proving that we are not. Aurora has a good eye as well. She knew that mammal needed cheering up. So she did that and made her day. We are so proud of her. Knowing she likes to make gifts more than buying them. Making them special. She walks over to us and has a smile. Taking a smile of her sip of her hot chocolate.

"That was nice of you Kiddo," I say

"I know it was. I wanted to make her smile. Too often we underestimate the power of a touch, a smile, a kind word, a listening ear, an honest compliment, or the smallest act of caring, which have the potential to turn a life around." Aurora said, "Let's head off so I can deliver my letter and have fun ice skating."

"Very wise words," Judy said, "let's go about our day."

Aurora does speak wise words at a young age. She gives a lot of wise and nice words to mammals. Knowing she reads a lot of quotes. I believe what she said and now it's true. Walking around the festival. They are about to say the winners. We wait for a few minutes and here what's called out. The mammal who did the snowflakes wins first time artist and second place. While the one I gets favorite of the table ones. Grand prize is the angel and she deserves what she got. Aurora told her it was her favorite and says her angel was perfect. Putting a smile on the women face. She told Kiddo she's a great artist in return. Making her smile as well. Together we walk over to deliver her letter. Only takes a few minutes to get Macy's. So she can give her letter and add another dollar to Make a Wish Foundation. She takes out her letter and sees its very decorated. Like I used to do.

"Let me help you out," I say

"Thank you, Nick."

Lifting her up she is a short and light kid. Knowing she will grow taller as she ages. Might be as tall as me and maybe be even taller. I am short for a red fox. Arctic foxes are smaller than red foxes. Since she's a mix of both. She may be tall, short, or between that. Watching her place her letter in the box and another dollar is added. They are making a lot which means happy children. Now we will go ice staking.

* * *

Other mammals skate past me. As I slowly skate on the ice. This is harder than it looks. I have seen others ice skate. How they just glide on the ice as if they walking. Figured I could do it as well. That is not the case. It's not as easy as they seem to show it. Nope, ice staking is hard to master. No wonder the practice a lot.

"You can do this." I say "It's just one foot in front of the other and then you repeat it."

Of course, I have ice skates on and on some ice. That's harder than walking on the ground. It's not fun to slip on the ice and fall to the ground. I have done that too many times to count. Yet I always get up and skate again. Other than falling ice skating is fun. Looking over at Carrots who's not so bad. Watching her skate on the ice. Seeing that she's having fun and smiles. She has a sweet smile which always makes me smile.

"Watch it fox."

Stopping in time before I can hit someone. Taking a few steps back from the white tiger. Remembering the time I almost got hit by a van that Doug was driving. He looks over at me and skates away before I can speak. Some mammals never change. Just like the elk and hare mother at the tree lot. Knowing they were being judgmental to us. So I didn't listen to them. Going by what I believe. Finding it hard to since I became a cop. It's better to tell how I feel and not hide it away. Like I have done before. Carrots have gotten better on that. Things still get to her and you can see it. That's who she is and is more sensitive than me. She gets things and knows how to help out.

"It was an accident," I whisper

He's long gone now and glad for that. Watching Aurora as she dances on the ice. Who has good talent at ice skating. Knowing she just have fun and loves to watch ice skating. She's more natural on the ice. Because she a polar animal and back in the Stone Age they lived in cold climates. Tundratown matches that for them. Where they lived a good life and had great numbers. In history, we learned about the relationships between Red foxes and Arctic foxes. How we invaded their land and tried to take them out. They were smaller than us and we could take care of them. Yet they outnumbered us and knew the lands. There ability to blend in the snow and sort of skate on the ice helped them out. We hated each other and were separated. Now we work together and have set aside the past. Of course, there are a few who won't let go of the past and hate Red foxes because of it.

I don't hate Arctic foxes because of the past. Not understanding why there is still hate. We are all foxes and should stand together. Since most mammals look down at us. Because of what they believe in. Aurora is a great friend of mine. Her parents loved each for who they were. Not caring if they were different fox species. Not caring what others saw of them. They loved each other and only needed that.

"You're doing a wonderful job, Aurora," Judy said

"Thank you, Judy." Aurora said, "I have been ice staking for years. How are you doing Nick?"

"Doing fine," I say

They are skating near each other. I am close to them as well. They look over at me and see them smile. Not the happy kind of smile. They have a sly smile. They have seen me fall on the ground. To make times to count. While they only have finally a few times. Knowing that they are just messing with me and we are having fun. That's what we do to each other and have fun. It's all playful and no one feelings are hurt.

Skating around some more. I have gotten better at it and haven't fallen yet. But nowhere near at the level they are. We have been skating for some time and having fun at it. Knowing we will head back soon had we had a great day. Just like day when we decorated the tree and had lots of fun. Our little paint war was fun. Watching a mammal spin around the ice. Knowing I could never do that on my level of skill. Skating around some more when I feel myself falling. I barely stop myself I as fall to the ground hard. Catching my phone as it almost hits the ground. I don't want it crack.

"The fox has taken a fall."

Not listening to the white tiger. My body is in pain and taking a few moments to recover. Looking down at my phone and to see if it's damaged. It's in good shape and no harm was done. Also, see I got an email. Looking down at it and see that a new shipment of what I want has arrived. That is great news. Carrots skate over to me.

"Are you okay Slick?" Judy asked

"Doing just fine." I say "Just fell on my butt once again."

She holds out her paw and I take it. Carrots is stronger than she looks. Taking mammals by surprise by her strength. She helps me up with no issue. A skater flies by us and knocks us both down. Carrots land on top of me and we look at each other. Losing myself in her beautiful purple eyes.

 _Working with Judy has been great. We have become close friends. Working with Finnick was good and we are good friends. But this is different for me. I feel different with her and the feelings are different as well. As we get closer with each other. Our friendship is different as well. It really hurt when she said those words and her actions. I missed her those months we didn't talk. Even when I didn't show it to her. I wanted her to prove that she truly changed and cared about me. She did it and we became friends again. Now we are partners taking down crime together. Something I thought I would never do._

" _We can do this Slick," Judy said, We are chasing after this armed mammal. Who has been killing mammals and won't go down without a fight. We are making sure he won't harm anyone again. We are getting close to him now. Having our guns ready and ready to take him now. Having him pinned to one spot and there's no escape from him. Watching Judy checks her gun. Seeing that she has a plan. "Alright, I will check ahead. You can for back up."_

" _No way Judy." I say "I won't let you go alone."_

" _We have to make sure he can't escape." Judy said, "I don't want any more mammals shot by him."_

 _She does her job well and cares for Zootopia. Making sure others are safe. Even when her life is at risk. Making her a great cop. Who walks without me before I can stop her from doing it. Not liking when she does this. Hating the feeling of what could happen. So I quickly call for backup and tell where we are. Checking my gun as well and it's fine. I do have a good shot._

 _Moments later I hear gunshots. Which makes my heart jump and feels like it stops. Judy flashes before my eyes. Not liking what I see and what could have happened. I run over to her. Hoping that I am not too late. I head over to the scene in moments. I finally let out my breath. Seeing that shooter is on the ground. He's not dead but injured. Looking over at Judy and see her holding her arm. I run over to her._

" _Nick," Judy said_

 _She sees the look on my face and can tell I am not happy. Seeing that he only gazed her. She did her job well and took him down. Just like she should have done. I should have been there for her. It could have ended badly. I give her a hug and hold her close. She's taken by surprise. I hold her close and catch her lovely scent._

" _Don't you ever do that again me Judy." I say "I can't bear to lose you, Judy. I care about you."_

 _She turned my life around for good. Finnick and I are good friends but we know what we are and how the world saw us. That's what we became. Judy on the other paw did not. She wanted to become a cop despite being a rabbit. That they don't do that. She didn't give up when it got hard or treated bad she held her head high and made her dream come to. She changed my life and views. I can't lose my closet friend_

Judy is my closest friend and I like her a lot. We have gotten closer in the past year. Yet I have no idea what to give her for Christmas. It will our first together as good friends. We are spending Christmas with each other. Trying to come up with something good. But can't decide what to give her. Already have the other presents sort out and have. Just have to pick up Kiddo's. Since they ran of stock last time. I can't see my life without her. If she didn't enter my life it would be the same. I am glad that she came into and became my friend. My cheeks turn red and having this great feeling. Which I felt before and has been growing stronger as the year goes by. Carrots cheeks are red as well.

"Are you two alright?" Aurora asked, "You have been looking at each other for the past two minutes."

Aurora looks over at us. How long has she been watching us? Knowing she has seen the whole thing. Seeing Judy turn even redder. Wondering how red my cheeks are Other mammals look around us. Wondering what just happened.

"Everything is alright." Judy said, "We are great friends."

"Yes, we are great friends," I say

We break apart from each other and get up from the ice. Knowing I will be sore tomorrow after all this falling. Aurora looks over at us and shakes her head. Kiddo thinking about something but won't say it out aloud.

* * *

Heading over to get Kiddo's gift. Knowing she will love it. She told us she doesn't truly need gifts. We don't have to go out of our way. Truly a selfless child and more mammals can learn from her. We are not going to let that happen. Kiddo deserves a great Christmas. After what she has been through. Our officer friends are helping us out. Giving her gifts that she will love. Knowing that she has great friends. Wanting to see her face light up on Christmas day.

Heading inside Artist Dream which is a great art shop. Having any art supply that you can dream off. The prices are fair as well and to every customer as well. Taking a shopping cart and know I will need it. Maybe I can figure out Carrots gift now. There so much I can give her yet I always hit a dead end. I should figure it out soon before it's too late.

Walking to over were are easels are. Knowing Kiddo will love one. Because she doesn't have one and could use one. When I found out I decided to get her that. Until they ran out and I had to wait. Having a backup just in case. Now she can paint or sketch easier. Knowing she will use it a lot. So money doesn't matter to me. Choosing a perfect size for her and put it on the cart. It also comes with a free canvas.

"Kiddo going to love this," I say

Only having one present to go. Then my Christmas gift list will be done. This year I got to paw out more gifts. Because I have more friends I want to give gifts to. Which makes me feel happy. That mammals want me as a friend. Not caring if am a fox. Walking once again so I can pay for Aurora gift and head back to the safe house. Walking past some paints and pasting by some mammals. Then it hits me. I know the perfect gift for Judy.

 **Note, am glad you guys like this story. It makes me happy. I like the art what someone can do out of ice and snow. Frozen I don't believe in Santa Claus anymore. In Zootopia he would be Santa Paws and would be a polar bear. That's what I see. I think Frozen is good but overrated. I love Robin Hood and Disney's movie of him. I can see Nick Wilde as Robin Hood. I love archery as well. Believing in angels as well. I didn't come up with the quote, Leo Buscaglia did. I like that quote a lot. Liking what Macy's does for Christmas.** **Ice skating is hard and I have done it before and wasn't good. I gave you a taste of WildeHopps and there will be more. You have wait and see what Judy gift is. Until next time.**


	3. Having a fun time

Chapter 3

 **Aurora POV**

 **Walther Blackdog, thank you following my story.  Glory Daisy, thank you for adding my story to your favorites. **

Christmas is going to be different this year and I am glad for that. Getting to spend Christmas with good friends. Knowing it's going to be a smaller Christmas than I had in the past. Yet I am glad that I having one. Feeling in a great Christmas mood this year. After what have been through. It's good to be in a great mood. I love Christmas and one of my favorite holidays. This year is going to be special and my favorite year. Getting spend time with great mammals.

We in the kitchen. Ready to make some Christmas cookies. So we can raise some money and buy gifts for children at hospitals. So we can bring a good Christmas to them. ZPD does this every year and does well. This year they have to great officers and one special helper. Knowing that they are going to raise a lot this year. We are going to make great cookies.

"So what are we going to make?" I ask "They are going to be the best cookies this year."

We have everything that we need. The safe house has been stocked up. Liking it here a lot and feel safe. Now we just got to make the cookies. Still having to decide what to make. Knowing that they will be great cookies. If we work together. Looking over at them. Seeing that they are looking at recipes. This their first year to do this. They want to start off strong. Wanting to help out sick kids and teens.

"Sugar cookies are great." Nick said, "Knowing that officers are going to do that."

I do love sugar cookies and are great. Nick is speaking the truth. Knowing a lot of officers are going to do that. We will do something different. So there are different types of cookies. Just in case someone doesn't like them.

"What about hot chocolate cookies?" Judy asked, "I'm sure that mammals will love them."

That sounds like a wonderful cookie. Almost everyone loves hot chocolate and the cookies will be yummy. Wondering who came up with that idea. Making cookies from hot chocolate. It will be something different and mammals will like it a lot. We do have everything we need and can do it.

"Sounds like a great idea." I say "Do you think so Nick?"

"Yes it's a great idea," Nick said, "now let's get these cookies made."

Judy prints out the recipe and comes back to the kitchen a few moments later. Laying in front of us so we can see. Looking at the recipe we can handle this and make some amazing hot chocolate cookies. Nick gets the bowls that we need. We have the one stick of unsalted butter. 12 oz of semi- sweet chocolate chips. 1 ½ cups of flour. ¼ cup of unsweetened cocoa powder. 1 ½ teaspoons of baking soda. ¼ teaspoons of salt. 1 ¼ cup of brown sugar. We have to use three eggs. 1 ½ teaspoons of vanilla extract. Having twenty-five large marshmallows.

Am standing on a stool so I can help them out. It has been two years since I made cookies.

"I'll melt the butter, chocolate, and half of the powder in the saucepan." Judy said, "You two will start making the cookies."

"Got it Carrots." Nick said, "and now don't burn anything."

Judy lets out a laugh. Watching her pour the stuff into the saucepan. Begins to stir it moments later. He was just messing with her. He knows that she won't burn it or the house down. They are close friends because of that. I can see their special bond and it makes me smile. Knowing they are great partners and do well for Zootopia. Taking down the bad guys and keeping mammals of Zootopia safe. They are making the world a better place each day. Glad that they are around.

"Very funny Slick." Judy said, "Aurora make sure he doesn't mess up the cookies."

"I'll watch him closely," I say

We have a medium bowl out. That's where we are going to whisk the flour, cocoa powder, baking powder, and salt. Pouring that into the bowl. I take the whisk and begin to mix them together. Why Nick uses the electric mixer. He cracks the eggs and puts them into the bowl. Adding the sugar and vanilla, Mixing them together at a low speed until they are well combined. Nick doesn't mess up.

"Here comes the chilled chocolate." Judy said, "It looks great Slick."

"I can say the same thing to you Carrots," Nick said

Both of them laugh again. Knowing they like messing with each other and it's for fun. Which proves how close they really are. She pours the chilled chocolate into the mixer. Nick blends it them together until it's well combined. Now it's my turn.

"I am ready," I say

Nick turns on the mixer again. I begin to pour the flour slowly. So I won't make a mess. The flour begins to mix with the mixture. We are almost down with making the cookies. Using a spoon to pour the rest in. Nick scrapes the mixture and covers the bowl. We have to let it chill up to an hour.

"Whats hot chocolate good with?" Nick asked playful, "That's right it is snow."

Knowing that he likes to have fun. Before we can asked him what he means. He flicks some flour at us and has a sly smile. He has covered us in flour. Wiping some flour off my head and arms. He runs off and laughs. Looking over at Judy and I tilt my head. Giving her my cute fox kit looks.

"We should get him together." I say "We can take him down together."

"Sounds good to me." Judy said, "I'll take down my partner."

She heads off to find Nick. Who's somewhere in the house? I let out a small laugh and smile. This like the time they were having fun painting each other. I saw the look on their faces. How fun they were having and trying to best one another. It was fun to watch. Two adults with a stressful job having fun. Knowing it has been stressful for the past long weeks. Knowing work for them has been hard. It's nice to see the relax and have fun. My phone rings and I see I got a text from her.

I have hustled him again. We are coming down in a few minutes. Get ready for our revenge. Painting is white is the code. Judy

I got it and I will be ready. Aurora

They do tell me stories about what they have done. Hearing about how the first met. I do hear them coming. Pour a small bowl of flour and hide in the corner. Ready to strike him down with the help of Judy. They are taking about now doing the icing. They stop in the kitchen.

"Where did Kiddo go?" Nick asked

"Oh, she went to do some art." Judy said, "She going to make her painting so white."

From the corner of my eye, I can see them. Judy is blocking the way so he can't escape. I know what's she's talking about. That's the code that she told me. Seeing that Nick moves slightly. I move quickly than him and pour the flour on him. Seeing him covered in flour.

"I have been betrayed my closest friend and partner." Nick said playful, "What am I going to do now?"

"Sorry Slick we had to get our revenge." Judy said, "Anyway I could resist Aurora cute face."

I know that for a fact. No adult can resist my cute face. I will not use it to get stuff. Just for fun and to mess with others. I know how to have fun as well. Tilting my head and give them my sly smile. Both of them smile and laugh.

"Carrots you are forgiven." Nick said, "Now let's make that icing."

"Let's make it and finish the cookies." Judy said, "Then we can raise money for the children and teens."

We should make the icing now. The cookies won't be the same without it. Nick cuts up the large marshmallows. For the icing, we have the ingredients ready. 2 cups of powder sugar. ½ stick of melted unsalted butter. ¼ cup of unsweetened cocoa powder. ¼ cup of hot water and ½ teaspoon of vanilla extract. We also have lots of sprinkles. Judy pours the ingredients together and I whisk them.

"The cookies should be ready now," I say

The oven has been preheated to 350 and ready to bake the cookies. The cookies won't take too long to bake. They will take about twelve minutes. Judy and Nick use tablespoons to take them out and roll them into balls. We washed our paws before we started to bake. Placing them two inches apart and flatten them slightly. The cookies won't stick together with other. He places them in the oven.

We wait for twelve minutes and he takes them out again. We place the half marshmallows on the warm cookies. So will melt when they cookies are done baking. The cooks are baked for another two minutes and we place them on a cooling rack.

"Now comes the fun part." Nick said "Icing the cookies and adding sprinkles."

We each have spoons to put the icing on the cookies. Together we add icing to each cookie and adding lots of sprinkles to them. We will let them chill for thirty minutes. So they can be ready to for the cookie sale.

"This was a lot of fun." I say "Am glad that I got to do it with you two."

"It was a lot of fun." Judy said, "Mammals will love these cookies."

"Yep, it was so much fun with friends." Nick said, "We are glad that you are here Kiddo."

* * *

We are over at the bake sale and things are going well. Officers have navy blue Santa hats with the ZPD logo on them. They even let me have one. We decided that we would double patch the cookies. Just in case we needed a lot. We are glad that we did because this year is busy. A lot of mammals are buying cookies. We have been getting some customers as well. Mammals really love our cookies. They want to see how the new rookies did. Base off what we have heard the rookies are doing well.

"So do they really taste like hot chocolate?"

"Yes, they really do." I say "I'm sure you will like them. I know you know what the money is being raised for."

I have seen her buying other cookies. She has a stack of them in her bag. She looks over at our cookies. I have been helping them raise money. I guess mammals like a cute kid. The other officers are doing well and don't mind us.

"Alright, I will take four of them."

"Thank you," Judy said

Nick paws her four cookies and she pays for them. Watching him put it in the lockbox and gives her some change. We don't want the money to be stolen. Believing that a low life would steal the money. She walks away from us. We have done another sale and made some more money.

"I knew Kiddo was useful for something." Nick said teasingly, "Making a lot of money reminds me of conning days."

He just messing with me. Just like he does with Judy. We are good friends with each other and have lots of fun. Turning over to him and see his sly smile. Which makes me laugh. So I give him my sly smile and tilt my head. I can play this game as well.

"Everyone loves a cute kid and willing to help out." I say "Am sure that you know that."

He knows what I am talking about and so does Judy. Seeing the look on his face. Knowing that he makes great faces. Judy and I laugh hard. Other mammals look at us and wonder what is happening. Some might think it's strange. Yet we don't care at all. We are having so much fun.

"It's good to see that you three are having so much fun."

Looking up to see Rosemary Murphy she's another officer who's my friend and also a great officer. She's the same age as Judy and is a Ring-tailed lemur. Tall and slender, with a long bushy tail. Having brownish-gray fur. Tail has altering black and white rings. Looking over at her partner Nora Ebert, who's a Fossa. She's tall and slender, having a small head, short muzzle, and prominent ears. Short reddish brown fur and green eyes.

"Well, officer Murphy I know how to have fun." Nick said, "So how are your cookies doing?

"Nora and I are doing well." Rosemary said, "We are almost out of cookies."

"Well of course you are." I say "Rosemary, you are a great baker."

Mammals have been coming to them and they have been busy. Knowing she made a lot of cookies. Making sure that they don't run out. The cookie sale is almost over. Looking to see that she's smiling. I do like to make others smile. Knowing that she does bake and cook well.

"Thanks, Aurora," Rosemary said, "I will take two of them. I'll save three for you guys. You still have to pay those. After all, we are helping kids and teens"

"Thank you, Rosemary and we can't wait." Judy said, "We were going to pay anyway.

She pays for her cookies and heads back to her table. I can't wait to taste those cookies. Looking over at the clock. Knowing that the sale is almost over and a lot of money has been made. Which is great news for them. They are going to be happy and a have a wonderful Christmas.

The cookies have been sold and the money is being counted out. Now knowing how much was made. But knowing that a lot was made and will help out a lot. Chief Bogo and Clawhauser are counting the money. While other officers are cleaning up. Rosemary paws us our cookies.

"I hope you guys like them." Rosemary said, "Ginger-mammal cookies with a twist."

"We will love them," I say, take the ginger-mammal from her paw. Taking a bite of the cookie. Nick and Judy do the same. I can taste the ginger really well. Having a sweet taste of mango. They way she made her cookie. They taste great together. One doesn't overpower the other. This her twist on the cookie. "I love the mango taste and your cookies are great."

"We second that." they say

"Thank you, guys it means a lot to me." Rosemary said, "Your cookies were great as well."

Seeing Rosemary smile. She has a nice one. Her cookies are truly wonderful. Knowing she worked hard them. Making sure they are perfect and which they are. I finish up the cookie a few moments later. Am glad that they liked our cookies.

"We made them with lots of fun." Nick said, "So how your Christmas going to be?"

"Oh, just a normal Christmas." Rosemary said, "I know you three will have a great one."

"Yes we will and you have a good one as well." Judy said, "Let's head over to them."

We head over to them. Seeing that other officers have gathered around. Where they are counting the money. Seeing that they are almost done counting the money. They have separated by value. So it can be easier to count. Knowing Clawhauser well he brought every officer cookies. He loves them just like he loves doughnuts. Chief Bogo looks up a few minutes later. Looks like they are done counting the money.

"Every year we raise money to help sick kids and teens. We work out for us every year and helps them out. Even when we have a high or low year." Chief Bogo said, "This year is a great one. We have raised two thousand five hundred twenty-five and eighty-eight cents."

Everyone lets out a cheer. That's a lot of money made from Cookies and other sweets. Knowing this going to bring happiness to many teens and kids. They will have a wonderful Christmas. Turning over to them and we high paw each other.

* * *

We are at the safe house. Tonight we are having good friends around. Having a little Christmas party. Knowing we are going to have fun. Just gathering around and having fun. It's just to gather around with friends. In the kitchen are sweets and drinks. Clawhauser making sure that he doesn't eat every sweet. Seeing that Nick is serving eggnog. A lot of hot chocolate has been served. It seems that a lot of mammals like eggnog as well.

"Can I have some?" I ask

He looks over at me and I see that he's surprised. I haven't had eggnog before and want to try it. Never got the chance to taste it. Not letting that happen again and going to taste it this year. He takes a clean glass and pours me some.

"Alright, if you want to." Nick said, "I don't think you are going to like it."

He paws me the eggnog. I don't understand why he wouldn't think I would like it. Holding the glass in my paws and take a long sip. A unique taste comes to me and I love it. Taking another sip of eggnog. "This is great!" I say "I love eggnog. Do you like it?"

"Yes, I do." Nick said, "I guess I was wrong."

"Yes, you were," I say teasingly

I let out a laugh and he smiles. He pours himself a glass of eggnog. He drinks some eggnog and I drink some as well. Taking another Christmas cookie and eat it. Looking over at two of my friends. Terri Forrest and Faye Savage. Terri is a Red fox and the same age me. She's taller than me and slender. Reddish fur with cream undercoat. Chocolate brown tip ears, tail, and paws. Having light hazel eyes. Wearing a red shirt with a Christmas tree and black pants.

Faye Savage is related to Jack Savage who's a spy thriller writer. He's her loving uncle. He's at the party and having fun. Faye is the same age as me and a hybrid as well. Her mother is a Black-tailed Jackrabbit and her father is a White-Tailed Jackrabbit. She's tall and slender, pale long front and high legs. Long black tip ears, gray on the outside, and white on inside. Peppery brown fur with white. A dusty black stripe on back. Gray around silver eyes, wearing navy blue glasses. Silver violin necklace. Short black sweater, with silver violin design, white shirt with a black belt; with a music belt. Black skirt, with white pants.

I have a silver violin necklace as well. It's our friendship necklace. Since we became friends because of music. Both of us play the violin well. I have been told that hybrids are gifted at the arts and music. I can see that is true. Since I am gifted at both art and music. Yet I know it can't truly be proven.

"Eggnog is great." Jack said, "My sister hates it those. It depends on the mammal."

"Eggnog is good." Judy said, "About half my family likes it."

Knowing that Judy has a huge family. I still find it hard to believe that rabbits and hares have huge families. Knowing that not all of them do. But most of them do. I guess that is truth and that's why Nick didn't think I would like it.

"We are starting the Christmas songs."

Looking over at Samual Ramirez. He's also a good friend and is a paramedic. They met on the job and became fast friends. He's best friends with Rosemary. Both of them grew up in the Rainforest district. Been friends since they were young kids. He's a twenty-six-year-old Crown lemur. Who is short and slender, having a long thick tail. Reddish chestnut brown fur, with gray upperparts, and pale underparts. A conspicuous marking above brow line, by sides of his amber eyes. The marking is a chestnut brown color. He's wearing a Christmas sweater and gray pants.

"We will be right there." Judy said, "Let's have some fun Slick."

"I'll be right there," Nick said

Finishing up my eggnog and join them in the living room. Standing by my friends. Who are happy to be here. Knowing that they are having fun. Now we are going to have more fun singing Christmas carols. Nick stands by Judy. They are over with Rosemary and Samual. Rosemary twin sister is here as well. Her name is Saffron and she's having fun. Another officer friend is here as well. Her name is Bridget Summers. She's a twenty-six-year-old cheetah. She's tall and slender. Long limbs, small waist, and a long tail. Yellowish tawny fur, with black spots on the upper parts, underparts is a pale whitish color. Last third of tail, has black rings. Small hazel eyes, small flat ears. Wearing a nice red sweater with white and black pants.

Two of Judy sisters are here as well. After Judy became a cop more of her siblings decided to follow their dreams. Knowing it was possible to become more than a carrot farmer. Her older sister Gayle is a music teacher. Faye and I learn from here. While we are at music camp. She's is tall as Judy and slender. Having a mixer of gray and brown fur and light hazel eyes. Having a red Santa hat. Wearing a white sweater, with a silver shirt, and long black skirt. Having a silver music note necklace, with her birthstone, which is aquamarine.

There is Kelli and she's a paramedic. Her partner is Samual. Together they save lives in Zootopia. Knowing she does her job well. She does have a twin sister named Kyra. Who's with her boyfriend and they are having fun. She's only eighteen years old and a young paramedic. She's short and slender, long black tip ears; pale pink inside. Mostly silver fur, dark gray paws. White around her muzzle, under her mouth and gray eyes. Wearing a dark blue shirt with snowflakes and black pants.

"Let's start out with We Wish You a Merry Christmas," Bridget said

Everyone agrees with that. It's a good song to start out with and everyone will know. This is going to be for fun. Doesn't matter who's good or now. We are gathering around to have some fun. Which is what friends do.

We wish you a Merry Christmas,

We wish you a Merry Christmas,

We wish you a Merry Christmas,

And a Happy New Year.

Good tidings to you,

And all of your kin,

Good tidings for Christmas,

And a Happy New Year.

We all know that Santa's coming,

We all know that Santa's coming,

We all know that Santa's coming,

And soon will be here.

Good tidings to you,

And all of your kin,

Good tidings for Christmas,

And a Happy New Year.

We wish you a Merry Christmas,

We wish you a Merry Christmas,

We wish you a Merry Christmas,

And a Happy New Year

That went really well. I could hear that everyone was singing well. We were almost in key with each other. Which is saying something. There are thirteen of us. Some are really good singers as well. Gayle is a great singer. I would rather play music than sing. But it's fun to do and I am not too bad.

"Deck The Halls," Kelli said

Another good song that everyone should know. We are going to sing popular Christmas songs. Maybe Gayle, Faye, and I can play as well. Knowing that will be a lot of fun for us. That they would enjoy it as well.

Deck the halls with boughs of holly, Fa la la la la la la la!

'Tis the season to be jolly, Fa la la la la la la la!

Don we now our gay apparel, Fa la la la la la la la!

Troll the ancient Yuletide carol, Fa la la la la la la la!

See the blazing yule before us, Fa la la la la la la la!

Strike the harp and join the chorus, Fa la la la la la la la!

Follow me in merry measure, Fa la la la la la la la!

While I tell of Yuletide treasure, Fa la la la la la la la!

Fast away the old year passes, Fa la la la la la la la!

Hail the new, ye lads and lasses, Fa la la la la la la la!

Sing we joyous all together! Fa la la la la la la la!

Heedless of the wind and weather, Fa la la la la la la la!

We are having a lot of fun with this. A small party with friends was a great idea. I'm glad that we got to do this. We wanted to have fun and we are having it. Seeing the smiles on everyone. As we sing with each other and have fun.

"Let's do O Christmas Tree," Terri said

Another good song to sing. We are standing by the Christmas tree. Which everyone loves and says that we did a great job on it. Telling them the story how we decorated it. They love story about Nick and Judy. They know that they are good friends with each other.

O Christmas tree, O Christmas tree!

How are thy leaves so verdant!

O Christmas tree, O Christmas tree,

How are thy leaves so verdant!

Not only in the summertime,

But even in winter is thy prime.

O Christmas tree, O Christmas tree,

How are thy leaves so verdant!

O Christmas tree, O Christmas tree,

Much pleasure doth thou bring me!

O Christmas tree, O Christmas tree,

Much pleasure doth thou bring me!

For every year the Christmas tree,

Brings to us all both joy and glee.

O Christmas tree, O Christmas tree,

Much pleasure doth thou bring me!

O Christmas tree, O Christmas tree,

Thy candles shine out brightly!

O Christmas tree, O Christmas tree,

Thy candles shine out brightly!

Each bough doth hold its tiny light,

That makes each toy to sparkle bright.

O Christmas tree, O Christmas tree,

Thy candles shine out brightly!

"Now lets the three musicians play some music." Judy said, "Am sure you guys will like that."

"Sounds good to me." Gayle said, "What about you two?"

"Sounds great to us." We say

Gayle heads over to the piano. I head up to the loft and pick up my violin. Growing up I always wanted to play the violin and loved it. So I was given one and had a natural talent at it. Now my skill is great and still can learn a whole lot more. Heading back to join them.

"I'll be performing Jungle Bells," Gayle said

She turns over to the piano and begins to play. A few moments later I can hear Jingle Bells. Gayle plays so well and I have learned a lot from her. Knowing she has been practicing for years and you can tell that she has. She's a great teacher and doesn't care what we are hybrids. Unlike how others can see us. Also hearing so humming to it. At the end, we clap for her and she bows after that. Faye will go first and I will be playing last. Seeing that Faye is ready.

"I'll be performing Santa Paws is Coming to Town," Faye said

I still believe in Santa Paws. Like friends do as well at least what I see. Remembering the first time we met each other. She was playing the violin and I like how she played. Who does play really well. Knowing that we were going to be roommates and the only ones. We became fast friends with each other. She plays a few moments later and plays well. Jack is watching her closely and he smiles. He knows she has skills and is proud of her. Once she finishes the piece we clap for.

"Way to go Faye." Terri and I say

"You did a wonderful job, Fay." Jack said, "Now let's hear Aurora."

"I am ready," I say

Faye heads over to Jack and he gives her a hug. They are close with each other. Which makes me smile. It's nice to see that. Heading over so I can get in front of them. Playing the case down and take out my violin. Getting ready to play.

"I will play Winter Wonderland," I say. Seeing them smile at me. Knowing they are going to love it. Placing the violin on my neck and pick up the sting. I do not know what my favorite Christmas song is. But this song is one a favorite of mine. Beginning to play a few moments later. Letting the music come to me and focus on that. I can focus on music and only hear that. Which puts a smile on my face. After I finish they clap for me and I take a bow. Placing my violin back and place it back on the case. Hearing how good I was. I say thank you, and was happy to play. Heading over to Nick and Judy. They give me a paw high. "I'm glad that you liked it."

"It was great Kiddo." Nick said, "You have to play for us again. I'm sure it will be a nice gift."

"That would be wonderful." Judy said, "I love to hear you play. Reminds me of Gayle and life back home."

"I would love to do that," I say

It will be a nice gift. Because music is a nice gift. Looking over Gayle and see her smile. I have heard music in their home. I am friends with Lindsey one of their younger sisters. Their parents like me a lot like they like Nick. I see him smile as well and look over at Judy. Seeing that she has a huge smile. I wonder what he's thinking about. Knowing that they are close friends and see they have feelings for each other. I wonder what they got each other for Christmas. Knowing it's going to be good. As for me I make my gifts and already finished them. I don't need any gifts. Am just happy to have a Christmas with good friends. This Christmas going to be great.

 **Note, I got the Cookie recipe from Glorioustreats. Com. You can make it if you want. I Also don't own any Christmas songs and the rights go to the songwriter. I added lemurs to my story, I love lemurs. Jack Savage has a minor role in this story and has a bigger role in Friendships that Blossoms. I just love how his character looks. Still belongs to Disney. Decided to make some Hopps family members. Since her family is huge and wanted some in my stories. Until next time.**


	4. Doing something good

Chapter 4

 **Judy POV**

 **PointyHairedJedi,** **thank** **you for following and adding my story to your favorites. davebo107, thank you for following my story.**

It has been a great time and we have been having fun. Instead of working on cases. I do love my job and love protecting the city. Sometimes you need a break. Just to relax and have some fun. To much stress isn't good for you. Christmas is coming up in a matter of a week and I can't wait. Knowing it's going to be a great Christmas. Different from what I had before and spending time with family. But spending time with two great friends is special as well. I'm glad to have this special time. Zootopia does know how to do Christmas well. We have been to lots of places and having lots of fun. Someday I have to get my family down here. Knowing that they will have lots of fun. Just like I am having fun. So hard to choose what has been my favorite. Everything has been great.

First getting the tree and decorating the tree. Also decorating inside the safe house. Having lots of fun with that. Reminding me of my childhood days. As we decorated the house and tree together. We had so much fun. Am glad to do it with them. It is different from my family. But it does have the same feeling.

There was the Ice and Snow Festival. It was fun to see what mammals can do out of ice and snow. They had talent at that and could never do that. I took a lot of pictures for my family. Knowing they will like to see those pictures. How I am doing in Zootopia. Wondering what Christmas is like in Zootopia. Next time I see my family. I will tell them what happened. Knowing I will see them after the holidays. It will be nice to see them again. Ice skating was fun as well. I haven't done that for years. Remembering when I went ice skating as a kid. That was lots of fun.

 _We are going ice skating at this lake. Which isn't too far from our home. It's a cold and clear winter day. We should get a good time for ice skating. Before it gets dark and too cold. A lot of my brothers and sisters are going to join in. This the first time I will be ice skating. My older siblings are going to teach me to skate. I have watched them before. Playing in the snow with other siblings. Now since I am older I can join them._

" _You are going to have lots of fun." Gayle said, "It doesn't matter if you still and fall. As long as you get up and have fun."_

" _It will be lots of fun." I say "I see you guys have fun."_

 _Holding my older sister Gayle paw. Knowing she's going to help me to teach me to taught. She does skate well and have fun. I see my siblings fall and they do get up. Some falls do look like they hurt. Sometimes they laugh when they fall to the ground. I have seen that they help each other up._

" _It's going to be lots of fun," Thalia said_

 _Looking over at my older sister. She's with her boyfriend Percy. They have been dating for a long time and in love. Like mom and dad are. I wonder if they are going to marry each other. Percy is a nice guy and perfects for the family. They will be finishing school soon and will start their family. Knowing day and mom want that for them. To become carrot farmers and raise their own family. I don't want that. I want something different. Instead of being a carrot farmer. Wanting to make the world a better place somehow._

" _There's the lake," I say_

 _There are others mammals around. Both predators and prey. There are lots of lakes and ponds in Bunnyburrow. We know how to have fun when we aren't busy farming or doing what we do. We run over to the lake and put on our ice stakes. Gayle helps me tie them up and I tie hers._

" _Thanks, Judy," Gayle said, "Now lets ice skate."_

" _Siblings help each other." I say "Let's have some fun."_

 _Getting up from the ground and hold her paw. Together we head out on the ice. Feeling like am going to slip. But I know that Gayle has been. She's not going to let me fall to the ground. She holds me tight and I watch what she does. So I can know what to do. When I skate on my own._

" _You are doing well." Gayle said, "Just focus on what you are doing and have fun."_

" _I am doing well. Thanks to you." I say "I will focus and have fun."_

 _Seeing her smile she has a sweet one. We ice skate with each other. Our brother and sisters watch us. They are smiling as well. This is really fun. She lets go when she knows I am ready. I begin to skate on my own. It's hard but I get a grip on it. My siblings clap as I skate on my own._

Ice skating was fun with Aurora and Nick. She has a natural talent at ice skating. Knowing she does it a lot and has fun. As for Slick, he is not. Aurora and I watched him fall many times. Yet he always got up and had fun. I fell a few times and remembering when we fell on each other. Because a mammal pushed us to the ground. That was an interesting time.

Then we baked Christmas cookies. Making them was lots of fun. More fun than with my family. Nick does know how to have fun. Aurora and I know how to get back at him. So we can raise money and give sick mammals Christmas presents. Something happy and good to look forward to. Knowing that they will have smiles on their faces when they open their presents on Christmas. Some kids and teens have to go through at lot. Yet they don't give up or lose faith. They have smile on their face. At a young age they know how tough the world can be. Looking over at Aurora. She's a tough kid and still optimistic. Even after she has been a lot bad stuff. But she held on and still has a smile on her face.

"We are going to make a lot of kids and teens happy," Aurora said

"Yes, we are," I say

We are shopping at Mall of Zootopia. The biggest mall in Zootopia. It has hundreds of shops and many places to eat. Having five floors and large parking park. So we have a lot of different places to shop. Having places to hang out and a large indoor park. I can't believe how huge this mall is. Also having a list of what they want. Doctors and nurse have been asking them. So they will get the presents they want. They want to see the smiles on their faces. Same thing for their parents. They don't have worry about this. They know what's going on and happy that we are doing this. There's a nice mall in Bunnyburrow and is big. But this place is a lot better. Most of my sisters and nieces would love this place. Even a few brothers and nephews. I could take them here and know we will be here forever. I laugh at that thought. Someday I will bring my family over here. So we can have a family fun day.

"We are doing well and got a lot done." Nick said, "Same for others officers."

We are all shopping around. So we can get these done. We still have to decorate the presents and bring them to the hospital. So the doctors and nurse can put it around the tree. So the kids and young teens can see the presents around the tree. Knowing they will have a good Christmas.

"Yes, we are doing a great job." I say "Only having a few more things to shop for."

Are arms are full of bags and we made trips. So we can do this in one day. Knowing that we can do it in one day. We are working hard to do this. By making lots of cookies and sweets. Making a lot of money because of that. Chief Bogo was happy that we raised a lot of money and now have gifts for sick mammals. This important to him.

"That is true and this is a lot of fun." Aurora said, "I like making others happy."

Yes, she does and we have seen that. She is good at that. Making others smile and make them happy. Aurora making homemade cards for them. Knowing she will bring a smile on their faces. Knowing that will make her smile. Which is so nice to see. That's what she loves to do and hasn't lost it. Shopping for others is lots of fun. My Christmas shopping is done and got nice gifts for everyone. Knowing they are going to love them. Sometimes it can be hard shopping for a large family. But get it done every year. We know what we get and are happy about that.

"This has been fun." Nick said, "Hanging out with friends is the best."

"Hanging out with you two is great," I say

It has been great and we are having fun with each other. Not caring how other mammals see us. Most do know who Nick and I are. We have become well-known officers. Protecting the city from harm and taking down bad guys. While others do not or care. I can hear the whispers. How I could hang out with two foxes. Not caring what they think. We are doing something good for kids and young teens. Looking over at Slick I have gotten him the perfect gift. I just hope that he likes it a lot. It is something different and I want to do it. Wondering what he has gotten me? Knowing that I will love it. We do know each other well. Can't wait to see what he got me. Seeing him have a smile. He's having fun with this. Knowing he's helping others out.

 _Nick and I have been working well together. He's a great cop just like I thought he would. He was top of his class just like I was. Now we are taking down bad guys together and doing a great job at that. He loves being a cop. Just like I do. Knowing he can do good for the city by saving lives and taking down bad guys. He knows he can be more than an untrustworthy sly fox. More mammals are starting to see that now. They are surprised to see a fox as an officer. Some don't trust him because he's a fox. That is changing and more are accepting and trusting him. Knowing does mean well for everyone and is trustworthy. They do know about me. I have become famous here and accepted being head of head of ZPD._

 _We are sitting in our patrol car. Waiting for our next call. Today we are out on patrol and doing some good. Drinking some cranberry apple tea. I love my tea and grew up on only tea. Looking over at Slick. He's drinking some blueberry tea. I got him some after my last trip home. He loves it just like he loves blueberries._

" _You have to get me more of this tea," Nick said_

" _Am glad that I got you some." I say "Next time I come home. I will bring a lot."_

" _You are the best Carrots," Nick said_

" _Of course I am Slick," I say_

 _Drinking some more of my tea. It's good to have moments like these. To hang out on the job and talk to each other. We are getting to know each other more. Being closer as friends. Which means we are working well together. Having one of the best partnerships in the force._

 _The radio goes off and I hear the code for an attack. Hearing that we are close and can get there in a few minutes. Looking over at Nick and he shakes his head. I pick up the radio and answer it. We could do something now._

" _This is officer Hopps and my partner officer Wilde." I say "We will head over there right away."_

 _Nick knows where we are going he heard the call as well. He turns on the sirens and we drive off. We do get there in a few moments. Heading out of the car and heading over to the attackers. She's about to kill the man. There's crazy look in her eyes. The woman is a jaguar and the guy is a jaguar as well. He's on the ground and is bleeding._

" _This is ZPD!" Nick yelled, "Put down your weapon and put your paws out."_

 _Both of us have our dart guns out. So we can take her down and arrest her. Not wanting to get things messy. We only use our guns when we have to. Not liking that when it comes down to using guns. Ready to take her down. We have trained for this moment. She looks over at us._

" _I will not." she said, "I will kill him!"_

 _She won't listen to us and tries to lash at the jaguar. Seeing free in his eyes. Who's to injured and afraid to move. Looking at Nick and he nods. Both of us fire at her. To our surprise she's fast and the bullets miss her. Watching her strike the guy hard. He lets out a shout of pain._

" _We have to get closer." I say "I got your back."_

" _I got yours," Nick said_

 _We head over to them. Seeing that she's light on her feet and flexible as well. We have to get in close to take her down. Knowing our dart guns won't on her. Nick jumps at her and the both fall the ground. Taking that time to grab the guy. He has lost an out of blood and looks weak._

" _We got you now." I say "She won't hurt you again."_

" _Thank you," he mumbled. Carefully helping him out. I am stronger than I look. Taking mammals by surprise with my strength. Until he is taken to the safety of paramedics. Knowing he will recover from this. He will have some scars but he will live. Hearing Nick shout and turn over to him. He's on the ground. The female jaguar is over him."Nick!"_

" _You ruined everything!" she shouted, "Now you will pay."_

 _Running over to him and take out my taser. The woman is about to injury him even more. I fire before she can react to it. Her body reacts to it and she falls to the ground moments later. Quickly placing pawcuffs on her. Before heading over to Nick._

" _Oh, Nick."_

 _Lightly touching his shoulder. Seeing that he's still breathing and moving. He gets up a moment later. Seeing there's a cut on his cheek. Which is deep and will need stitches. Having to be checked on by a paramedic. To see if he's alright. He did hit the ground hard. I give him a hug and hold him close._

Looking over at Slick and smile. We could have lost each other. Sometimes are jobs can get dangerous and we know our lives are in danger. Knowing that we swore to protect and serve. That's what our jobs are and we know it. We will protect citizens of Zootopia. Even when it can cost us our lives. Doing our duty to the end. Knowing we are protecting the city and making the world a better place. Officers fall during duty. We knew some of the officers that did. We honor them and remember what they did for Zootopia. We made it through each trial and became closer. Nothing broke us apart and now nothing will break us about. Not after what we have been through. He's my closest friend and nothing going to change that.

"So where are we going to go next?" Aurora asked

I was lost in thought for a few minutes. We have been walking around the mall for a bit. Mammals walk past us. Some are doing last minute Christmas shopping. So they can get everything that they need. Or some leave it to the last moment. Looking down at the list and see we only have a few more things.

"We should head over to Daydream Quest." I say "Some kids and teens want some books."

"That sounds like the perfect idea." Nick said, "Let's head over to get some books."

Daydream Quest is on the first floor and a large bookstore. Which is popular in Zootopia and there are stores around Zootopia. We find some stairs and walk down to the first floor. Pushing past mammals as we walk down the stairs. Now we are first floor and head over to the front of the mall. That's where Daydream Quest is. It takes us a few minutes to get over there.

"Alright, lets get some books." I say "Here's the list of the books."

Nick and Aurora look at the book list. Knowing they are going to stick together. They have a close and good bond. Just like we have. There a good amount of books on this list. I'm glad that kids and teens are still reading. Having a book to read and not on a device. It's better to have a book in your paws.

"Sounds good to us." Nick said, "We will meet you a few minutes."

The head off a few moments later. Looking down at the list and see what they are going find. I have a few and of course, they left me that book series. Putting a smile on my face. Sometimes they gang up and mess with me. Knowing they are having fun. Which always makes me smile and laugh. Now dealing with two foxes.

"Let's get these books," I say. Walking down the store and have a basket. Walking past the bookshelves to look for books I need to find. There is a mixture of books kids and teens want. There some fantasy, science fiction, crime, and romance. Also getting a few non-fiction and coloring books. The basket I am using is getting full and almost finished the list. Only having to get two sets of one book series. Knowing where that is. Walking over to the bookshelf in a few minutes. Looking over at it and smile. "The Savage series."

The Jack Savage series is still popular and have been around for about nine years now. There's six in the book series. There are four other books as well. Now will become a movie series. Which fans have been waiting for years. Now knowing Jack and we have become friends. Looking to see an older male Jackal. He has books in his basket.

"Those books are still flying by." he said, "They have to keep stocking them up."

"Yes they are and I love them. Now am getting some for young mammals." I say

"That's nice of you officers." he said, "I love what you do."

"We are happy to help out," I say. Watching him walk away and he heads around the store. I do love what we do and found out weeks before the sale. Chief Bogo wanted us to know so we can get ready. We know what they have done and how much they have helped out. Nick and I are happy to help out. It feels so nice to help out. Taking the main book series box set and the four book set. Knowing that Jack will give them surprise as well. He's a great mammal. "We are all done."

Heading over to pay for the books and get lucky for there is no line. Waiting for Nick and Aurora outside the store. We have been shopping for hours now and have finished up. We can get a treat and walk around some more. Before other officers are done and we wrap up the gifts. Which they will be given to hospitals. The presents will put smiles on kids faces.

"We are done with that." Nick said, "My arms are getting tired."

"Well of course they are." Aurora said, "We have been here for hours."

"Let's drop these off," I say "then we can head over to the station."

"Well, that sounds good to me," Nick said

We head off together and head over to the parking lot. Heading over where the presents are being kept and officers are keeping a close on. There have been a few low life thieves in the past. They won't let that happen again. Seeing that officers McHorn and Woldford are watching the presents. We give them the presents and they careful place them in the van.

"You work fast and see that you are done," McHorn said

"We got an edge." Nick said, "Shopping for kids and teens is easier. When you have one by your side."

Looking over at Aurora and smile. That is true and it's easier with her around. After all, she's a kid and knows what they like. Seeing that her cheeks are turning red and she takes a few steps back. She a bit shy around adults.

"Aurora is a great kid." Woldford said, "It should be a few more hours."

"Thank you," Aurora said, "and happy to help out."

"She is and we will meet back at the station." I say "We are doing a few things before we head back."

"Alright, that sounds good." McHorn said, "We will need a lot of paws. Some officers can't warp even if their lives depend on it."

A few moments later we laugh at that. So there are some bad gift wrappers. I wonder how bad they are. I have seen some bad gift wrappers. I have learned from mom and wrap presents well. Not knowing how well Nick does. Knowing Aurora wants to help out as well. We walk away and head over to the car. So we can ride over to the station.

* * *

We are over at the station. We are gathering around and waiting for officers to return. Having fun playing card games. So we can start wrapping the presents which is going to take some time. We have hundreds of presents and lots of helping paws. Working together we can do it. We are drinking some hot chocolate and having leftover cookies.

"The tree looks great," Aurora said

"Officers did work hard on it."

She's looking at the tree which is inside the station. Mammals who visit the station can see the tree. Knowing officers did nicely decorate. You can tell that cops decorated the tree. Having silver, gold and blue. Having the names of the fallen officers that died this year. Their names are on silver badges. I knew some of the officers. It's always sad to have a brother or sister fall during duty. It reminds me of the tree. Which is in downtown Zootopia. They get a fresh tree every year and this year I got to see it live. Not watching it on the TV. My family watches it on the TV very year. Gathering around the living. Having hot chocolate and Christmas cookies.

 _I can't believe that I get to watch them light up the tree. We watch it very year on the TV. Which is live every year. So it does feel like we are there. Even when we are two hundred ten miles away from Zootopia. I was hoping to see someday live. Watching it in Zootopia to see how feels to be there. Now I am here and with great mammals. Nick found us a way in. He does know the streets well._

 _Aurora is on Nick shoulders. He wants her to have a great view. I do have one as well. My sisters living in Zootopia have joined us. They wanted to see it as well. We will take our parents here someday soon. Knowing they will love it._

" _This is going to be great," Kelli said_

" _You three will like it a lot." Samual said, "It's a wonderful sight to see."_

 _Some of our friends have joined as well. Bridget, Clawhauser, Rosemary, and Saffron has joined us. We wanted to see the tree lighting together. Lots of mammals have gathered around. Knowing this is a popular and thousands watch._

" _We are going to like it," I say_

" _Aurora and I will take you to lots of different places." Nick said, "We are going to have lots of fun."_

 _He looks over at me and smiles. My cheek turn red. We do have fun with each other and Aurora makes it more fun. I know there's a lot to do here during the holidays. Christmas is big in Zootopia and they know how to have fun. I'm sure Nick knows everything and Aurora knows a lot of wells._

" _That sounds great." I say "I can't wait to have a Zootopia adventure with you two."_

" _We will have lots of fun," Aurora said_

 _Everyone becomes quiet and I see that the mayor comes to the change. If things have been different we would be seeing Mayor Lionheart and assistant mayor Bellwether. Yet we do not see them because one is in prison. Which is Bellwether and Lionheart downgraded to an assistant mayor. After what he did and he did go to prison for a few months._

 _The new mayor is Vicki Moss. She's a great mayor and mammals love her. She fixed up the city after it was broken with the Savage scare. By my words and what Bellwether did. Who's thirty-six-year-old and a Eurasian Lynx. She's tall and slender. Power legs and longer hind limbs. Large ears with black tuffs. Long cheek hair for a facial ruff. Long dense ashy fur with black spots. White underparts, short stubby black tip tail. Light blue eyes. Maroon dress suit, wearing a black jacket. Her family is behind her. Watching her head to the microphone._

" _Tonight we are gathering around just like have before. Ever since we first formed Zootopia. We wanted to do something together. Both predators and prey gather together. Which we promised each other. We have our ups and downs. What happened recently proves it. Yet we got through it and moved on. We are here now and gathering around. Thanks to the work of two great mammals." Vicki said, "Very year we get a fresh tree. So we can start off the Christmas season. Of course for the tree we chopped down, we plant a new one. So our future generation can do this. As of now, we will light the tree."_

 _Everyone claps and cheers for her. Proving how much they truly like her. That she's doing a great job as mayor. That was wonderful speech. Mostly everyone knows the two mammals she's talking about. They let out a small cheer for us. Vicki did well for her first time. She has spoken true words. Remembering when I gave my speech at their graduation. Everyone becomes quiet again and now the tree will be lighted. We will see it light up in a few moments._

" _Oh, I can't wait," Kyra said_

" _Me either," Kelli said, "looks its happening right now."_

 _Gayle and I smile at them. They are young and saving lives. They live in the same apartment. Helping paying for rent and food. Knowing they a good time. I do come and visit them. Since their apartment is bigger than mine. For now, we gather at the safe house. She heads over to the light switch and lets her youngest turn on the lights. A few moments later the tree lets up and everyone lets out a cheer. This was magical to watch._

Watching the tree lighting was the first thing we did together. Gathering as family and friends which was fun. We will bring mom and dad over here one year. Maybe someday we can have a Christmas here. Knowing they will have lots of fun. Drinking some more of my hot chocolate. Having a great mint taste. Hearing more officers arrive and now they have finally arrived.

"We have been waiting for you." Nick said, "We finished some time ago."

"Well, you do have a kid with you." Fangmeyer said, "So you have extra paws and she knows what kids like."

Fangmeyer knows that Nick just messing with them. It's what we are going to give them that really matters. We have time and doesn't matter how long it takes. Make a great Christmas for sick teens and kids. We get up and walk with them. Heading over to the room where the presents are being kept. Where Chief Bogo and Clawhauser are waiting.

"Good looks like everyone is here." Chief Bogo said, "Now we can start."

"We are ready to start," Nick said

Chief Bogo begins to assigns jobs for officers. Everyone gets to work after that. Most are going to be gift wrappers. We are going to need a lot of them. Some are assigned to cards or something like that. Remembering what McHorn said those must be the officers that can't warp. Nick and I are wrapping presents. While Aurora doing both. Chief Bogo loves her help. Watching her make cards and help wrap gifts. She's having lots of fun. Nick is good at wrapping presents as well.

"You must be good at gift wrapping since you have a huge family." Nick said, "You must help out a lot."

"I learned early in my life." I say "I do help out unless it's my present."

I have helped them out. Warping presents does get tiring after awhile. We do have a huge family. Knowing anyone can use some extra paws. Right now I am warping a soccer ball. Someone must love or play soccer. I did play soccer a lot as a kid. Having friends and siblings it was easy to make teams. Not worrying about making teams. Choosing warping paper with candy canes on it. It's hard to wrap something like this. Having young siblings I am used to it. Placing tape so it can stay together and place a green ribbon on top. Knowing the lucky mammal is going to love this.

Getting up and place it with the other finished presents. There a pile forming and we are getting this done. Watching us work together so we can get this done. Knowing that we will get it done soon. Taking another present to warp and join them once again.

"You are doing so good Kiddo." Nick said, "The kids and teens are going to love them."

"I know that the cards will," Aurora said, "that makes me happy."

"That's great to hear," I say

Nick and I smile at that. She's one great kid. Of course, it makes her happy and glad for that. She's the type to help out mammals out. Sitting down next to them and begin to warp the next present. Choosing one with Christmas lights and place a blue bow on it. We keep on doing that each present that we get. Having fun chatting with each other as we wrap presents. Knowing that time does fly by when you are having fun. We are having fun together. Chief Bogo is glad that we are having fun while we are doing something good. Like we had lots of fun at our small Christmas party.

"Do you guys remember the White Elephant?" Bridget asked

Every year precinct one has a white elephant or a gift exchange. We had to get a gift for an officer. Doesn't matter what you get. It can be anything you have buy or make. It can be junk or something useful. It depends on you. We held a small party for that and had lots of fun. We were laughing so hard because of the gifts.

"Of course we did." Rosemary said, "I never laughed so hard for a long time."

Either have I and it was lots of fun. Just gathering around just like we are doing right now. Opening presents and sees what we have got. If it was a bad present we laugh out loud. Being officers we tried to figure out who gave out the present. Remembering that I got a bad one. The present was a rock and nothing was special about it. Just a rock you can see every day. We laughed and I kept it. Now I have a nice pet rock.

"Remember the face Nick made?" Fangmeyer questioned

Nick stops what he is doing and looks over at Fangmeyer. We do see his cheeks turn slightly red. Remembering what happened to him. He has this look on his face. He does make the best faces. We laugh at that memory.

"Oh yes, I do remember that." Nick said, "The gift was from you Fangmeyer."

Fangmeyer did give that gift out and Nick choice the present. It was his turn and they were presents around. He choice that one because he liked the wrapping paper. Which was more to men. Fangmeyer knew that and that's the reason why it was wrapped with that. It was a bait and Nick took it. Remembering that Fangmeyer hid from smiling. Knowing that the bait has been picked and was waiting for it. Nick figured it would be a nice one. But he was taken by surprise when he opened it. The look on his face gave it away. It was a mixture of being shocked and realized he was being hustled. Inside the present was pink and everything was pink. We roared with laughter once we saw what it was. Figuring out later it was Fangmeyer. That was a good time.

"That was the best bad one." I say "He did get you back at that."

"I knew it was going to be." Fangmeyer said, "Yes Nick did get me back."

Nick didn't like that he was tricked. So he came up with a plan to get back at Fangmeyer. Nothing that was serious. Like he tried to get me out of the case. It was more playful and fun. The next that Fangmeyer changed out of uniform. Glitter in the colors of red, green, and pink was dumped on Fangmeyer. Which took some time to get off and knew it was Nick.

"That was so great," Rosemary said

"You got the best gift out of all off us Bridget." Francine said, "My great mind remembers that."

Nick looks over at me and I we laugh. Remembering the first case we took together. He took me to where he was seen lasted. Which was at the naturalist club. We were looking For Emmett Otterton. We had to ask his yoga teacher questions. Nanga is an elephant and she didn't remember a thing. Which proves that not all elephants have a great memory. Looking over at Bridget see that her face is red. Francine is speaking the truth.

"You did get the best one," Rosemary said

Bridget did get the best gift out of all of us. Her face is still red and she's has a great smile. Her gift was real fresh Christmas flowers. Which was arranged to be beautiful. That put a smile on her face and she still has the flowers. We don't who gave the flowers to her. Someone wanted her to have them.

"I guess someone was looking out for me," Bridget said

Someone was looking out for her. Wanting to give her that present. Spending of presents we almost done with warping the presents and making cards. There is only a few left. We got a lot done in a few hours. Working together has helped out. Getting up and put away the last present. The pile looks nice and colorful. This will put a smile on kids and teens faces. Walking over to Nick seeing him drink some red punch. There is green and red punch for us to drink. There are snacks as well. Working hard brings up your appetite. He turns over to me and I let out a laugh.

"What's so funny Carrots?" Nick asked. Still laughing as I get close to him. We are close together and we look into each other eyes. I lose myself for a few moments. I do like this feeling that I am having. Taking two purple bows from behind his ears and show it to him. "I never knew someone did that and got me good."

"I can't believe you didn't hear that." I say "Aurora, got you good."

He laughs a few moments later and I join him. We both know it was Aurora she can be sly when she wants to. It's more for fun and doesn't want to hurt anyone. She did get him good. We look over at her and she gives us her sly smile.

* * *

We are over back at the safe house. After having a long and busy day. We wrapped all the presents and they were delivered to the hospitals. Now we are just relaxing in the living room. Wanting a Christmas movie and eating some popcorn. Nick and Aurora are eating candy canes. Knowing they took them from the tree. Since some are missing. The movie we are watching is good and like it a lot. In the movie, Santa Paws is real and bring Christmas magic.

I don't truly believe in him anymore. I just grew up and faced the truth. Whenever I am around my younger family members I do believe for them. So they will have magic until they are ready to let that go. It's nice that Aurora still believes in him. Knowing she wrote a nice letter to him. I hope her Christmas wish comes true.

My phone begins to ring and I answer it. Seeing that its mom and dad. They call every night to check on me. They have been busy for the holidays and haven't been able to call. Which I understand we have a huge family. Yet I wonder why they still busy. Normally they are ready by now.

"Hello mom and dad," I say "it's nice to see you again."

"Hello Judy and it's nice to see you." they said, "how has your life been?"

I tell them what has been going on. Wanting to chat with them for the past days. They like to listen to my stories. They want to know what I have been doing and I tell them. We talk for a few minutes before I finish up my stories. They do like what they hear. Knowing am having a good time and helping others as well.

"We are so proud of you Jude the Dude," Stu said

"I was wondering what taking you so long this year?" I ask

They look over at each other. I know there is something going on. Hearing Nick come up behind me. He does know my parents and they like him. I do know his mom. They are quiet for a few moments and I wonder what's going on.

"I guess we should tell you now." Bonnie said, "We wanted to be ready."

"What are you talking about?" I ask

"Well, Nick knows family is important to you. So he asked us if we wouldn't mind if four more joins the Hopps family Christmas. We told him yes right away." Bonnie said, "I am happy to have you guys around. I want to meet his mother as well."

"Don't worry about anything Jude." Stu said, "We want you here."

"We will be happy to go home." I say cheerfully "This Christmas is going to be great."

That's why they have been busier this year. Four more mammals are going to join the Hopps for Christmas. I'm so happy right now. We say goodbye and I turn off my phone. I know what dad was talking about and I don't care. Turning over to Nick and see him smile.

"That's so nice of you Nick." Aurora said, "We are going to have so much fun."

"That's is one of your presents." Nick said, "I wanted to do something nice."

"Thank you, Nick!" I say

Knowing that Chief Bogo wouldn't mind at all. Aurora is right this is a nice gift. I wonder what is my other gift. Now knowing he's will love my gift. I head over to hug and give him a hug. Feeling so happy right now. I am heading home for Christmas.

 **I base the tree lighting on what they do in NYC. I like that a lot and someday I will see it in person. It's only a week to Christmas and this story will be finished on Christmas.**


	5. Christmas Eve

Chapter 5

 **Nick POV**

 **stubob72556, thank you for following my story. Shang0, thank you for adding me to your favorites**

We are spending Christmas in Bunnyburrow. Wanting to do that for Judy. As I was shopping for Aurora gift. Seeing a family walk by me. Knowing she was missing that a lot. But still having a great time with us. So I figured we will have Christmas in Bunnyburrow. Not wanting my mother to be alone. So has joined us. Coming here was a great idea and Judy loved it.

 _We are hitting the road and heading off to Bunnyburrow. Wanting to get there a few days early. So Judy can spend time with her family. Also wanting to get there early. So my mother can meet her parents. I couldn't picture her alone on Christmas. So I ask her to come along and she excited to go. When she was younger and before she had me. She used to travel the world. So she can get ideas for her artwork._

" _Do think they will like me?" Mrs. Wilde asked_

" _They will love you." Judy said, "Since they love Slick."_

 _She light hits me on the shoulder. Knowing she's messing with me like I do to her. We let out a laugh. Mother smiles at us. She loves Judy and is happy that she came into my life. Knowing she is proud of me. I figured she was disappointed in me. Since I became a con artist. She told me she was never was and was only sad that I became one. Knowing I could do so much more._

" _Very funny Carrots," I say "The Hopps will love you. Some will not like you because you're a fox."_

" _I understand that." Mrs. Wilde said, "We should get going now."_

 _We should get going. It's going to take us about three hours to get to Bunnyburrow. Train tickets are close to impossible to get now. Since lots of mammals are going to travel around. So we are going to drive there. It's going to be Kelli, Gayle, Kyra, my mom, Kiddo, Carrots, and I. There are seven of us and we are taking a rental van._

" _We are all set to go." Gayle said, "Let's head off."_

" _So has everyone..." I say_

" _We are not little kids and we are ready." Aurora said, "Are you ready?"_

 _She looks over at me and gives me a smile. She knew what I was going to talk about. Who likes messing with me. She put two bows on my ears without me hearing or seeing. That sneaky short kid. Watching her get into the van. Seeing that Kelli is seating next to her. They do get along with each other. She does like Kyra as well. Talking about medical stuff. She's happy that Kiddo knows her skills. Like she gets along with Gayle. They talk about music and play together._

" _Looks like everyone is ready." Judy said, "Let's hit the road."_

 _Judy takes the front seat and I will be driving over there. Since I am the one who's renting the car. Heading to the driver's seat and start the car a few moments later. We are ready to start off our adventure over to Bunnyburrow. Where we are going to have amazing Christmas._

 _We have been driving for some time now. Knowing we are getting closer to Bunnyburrow. To pass the time, we have been telling stories or singing Christmas songs. We are having lots of fun. We stopped by to get something to eat. Knowing we are going to have dinner at their house. Judy says it's going to good._

" _One last Christmas song. We should be there in a matter of minutes." Judy said, "Now lets us sing Sleigh Ride."_

 _Just hear those sleigh bells jingle-ing_

 _Ring ting tingle-ing too_

 _Come on, it's lovely weather_

 _For a sleigh ride together with you_

 _Outside the snow is falling_

 _And friends are calling "Yoo Hoo"_

 _Come on, it's lovely weather_

 _For a sleigh ride together with you_

 _Giddy-yap giddy-yap giddy-yap_

 _let's go_

 _Let's look at the snow_

 _We're riding in a wonderland of snow_

 _Giddy-yap giddy-yap giddy-yap it's grand_

 _Just holding your hand_

 _We're gliding along with the song_

 _Of a wintry fairy land_

 _Our cheeks are nice and rosy_

 _And comfy cozy are we_

 _We're snuggled up together like two_

 _Birds of a feather would be_

 _Let's take the road before us_

 _And sing a chorus or two_

 _Come on, it's lovely weather_

 _For a sleigh ride together with you_

 _There's a birthday party at the home of Farmer Gray_

 _It'll be the perfect ending of a perfect day_

 _We'll be singing the songs we love to sing without a single stop_

 _At the fireplace while we watch the chestnuts pop_

 _Pop! Pop! Pop!_

 _There's a happy feeling nothing in the world can buy_

 _When they pass around the coffee and the pumpkin pie_

 _It'll nearly be like a picture print by Currier and Ives_

 _These wonderful things are the things_

 _We remember all through our lives_

 _We finish the song as we hit the sign for Bunnyburrow. Last time I was here it was spring and colorful. Now there's a lot of snow on the ground. Looks like they got a lot of snow this year. A white Christmas is great. Looking at the sign for a few moments. Yep, the population went up by a lot. I figured that it would._

" _Remember where we live?" Judy asked teasingly_

" _Of course I do." I say "Your house is bigger than my apartment."_

 _Mother is looking all over. She hasn't been to Bunnyburrow before. She likes what she sees. We watch as mammals walk around. Bunnyburrow does look really nice in winter. We can look around later. We have to get over to their house. Seeing her eyes get wide and her mouth drops._

" _I didn't realize your houses were that big." Mrs. Wilde said, "Son you are right. These houses are huge."_

" _Well, we do have huge families." Judy said, "Our house is coming up."_

 _I know we will get in there in a few minutes. Taking a left and drive over to their house. Which comes to view a few minutes later. Seeing they have decorated well. Seeing the Christmas lights which will look great at night. Lots of different Christmas decorates as well. Parking the car in front of the house. Everyone gets out after that. It's nice to get up and sketch._

" _We are finally home." Gayle said, "Just to warn you lots of rabbits will be coming. Beware of the fluff."_

" _Thanks for the warning." Mrs. Wilde said, "I know you mean it."_

 _They do mean it and I learned it the hard way. The first time we came over to Bunnyburrow. I was tackled to the ground by fluffs. They really wanted to meet me. Knowing Judy told them a lot about me. A few moments later hundreds of young fluffs head over to us. Heading my name and others as well. As we are welcome here. Holding my mother paw and we walk through the crowd. Heading to Carrots and their parents._

" _It's nice to see you, Nick." Bonnie said, "This must be your mother. My name is Bonnie and this is my husband Stu."_

" _It's nice to meet you two, and my name is Rachelle Wilde." Rachelle said, "My son has spoken a lot about your daughter Judy."_

" _Judy is the same way." Bonnie said, "Let's head inside and talk."_

 _Judy cheeks turn red and so do mine. Watching them shake paws with each other. Knowing they are going to get along just fine with each other. I can see that they already like each other. This going to go well for us._

Spending time here has been working out for us and we are having fun. Of course it hasn't been perfect. We knew it wasn't going to be. Just because most of the Hopps changed. Doesn't mean all of them did. Her sister Thalia comes to mind and she's not happy that we are here. She hates foxes and won't change that. Knowing there was this huge fight about that. They told me not to worry about it. It's Thalia that won't change and that's my fault. I know there is a story behind her hate. So I understand why she hates us. Judy has moved on, her family has moved on and she hasn't it. Believing they forgot about that event. Who doesn't realize she is the one who's wrong. They can never forget something like that and know they haven't. Something like that you can never forget. I know it's true. They have let it go and moved on. While she keeps on holding onto the past.

"Are you alright Slick?" Judy asked

"I'm alright and just thinking." I say "I can't believe it's already Christmas Eve."

I can't believe we have been here for a week. It doesn't seem that long when we are having so much fun. Carrots is speaking the truth. Time does fly by when you are having fun. Just like this week has flown by. The house is full since the kids are on Christmas break and family has come to visit. I met uncle Terry. The guy who ate a Night Howler as a kid and went savage. That helped us solve the case along with Gideon. We have them to thank. Carrots and I had to deal with savage preys before. When we were trying to find Doug and the others. He broke away from Bellwether. He started to do his own thing and was arrested two months later.

"Time does fly by when you are having fun." Judy said, "Which means the Christmas Eve dance is tonight."

"Which we are going to." I say "We are going to have lots of fun."

Christmas in Bunnyburrow is great as well. They have different events for Christmas and we have lots of fun. Nobody seemed to mind that we are foxes. I'm sure Carrots has told them a lot about me. Since a lot of mammals know who I am. I heard about the dance and it's loved by mammals in Bunnyburrow. It has been going on for years and won't stop. I'm not much of a dancer but I want to go to this. Looking over at Carrots and see her smile. Which I love to see.

"We are going to have fun. I know that for a fact." Judy said, "It's fun for all ages."

Knowing that they do make sure that everyone does have fun. There is something for everyone. I can smell cookies baking. Knowing the kids are baking cookies for Santa Paws. They smell really good and now Santa Paws will love the cookies. I hear a fast typing like someone is texting. Looking up to see Shannon Hopps. Knowing she's a younger sister and is sixteen years old. Having mostly brown fur, gray around her muzzle, black tip ears which pale pink inside, and light gray eyes. Wearing a gray sweater, a blue shirt with white inside, and white pants.

"You know you can put your cell phone." Judy said, "You will be seeing him tonight."

"I just want the night to be great." Shannon said, "Since I have a date to the dance."

Knowing that she has a boyfriend and they are going to the dance together. She has been talking no stop to him. Shannon likes me alright. She's just going through her teenage years. Just like every has and will. Looking over at Carrots and see her sad smile. Shannon has been messing with her. Since she doesn't have a boyfriend. Either does Gayle or Kelli.

"We can go with each other." I say "Best friends and partners stick by each other."

"Thank you, Slick you are better than any date." Judy said, "We are going to have lots of fun together."

Looking over at Carrots and see her smile. Which makes me smile. Knowing we are going to have so much fun with each other. It's going to be a wonderful night. Which I can't wait for. Shannon gives an I don't care look and walks off. Teenagers can be so hard to handle. I don't know how Bonnie and Stu do it.

"We are finished making the cookies." Aurora said, "Bonnie said we can have some. The cookies are mint chocolate chip."

"They are going to be great," I say "since you helped made them." Taking the cookie from her paw. Seeing that's it in a shape of a snowflake. Taking a bite of the cookie and taste the mint. Seeing that Judy likes it as well. "Yep, they are great."

"Glad that you guys like the cookie." Aurora said, "I'm going to stay here."

"Sounds good to us." I say

Aurora heads off to get some art stuff. We will be gathering around the tree. Which already has a lot of presents. Kiddo We head into the kitchen and see Bonnie and my mother wash the dishes. I can still smell fresh baked cookies. They turn over when they hear us. They have been getting along with each other. As if they are old friends. It's nice to see them getting along.

"Aurora is a great kid." Bonnie said, "Tale care of her well."

"She's a great kid." Judy said, "We won't let anything bad happen to her."

"That's true," I say "she brought smiles to sick kids and teens."

Carrots did tell them what we were doing. The night they finally called her and told her about the surprise. I told my mother as well. It was a wonderful and good time we had. Knowing kids and teens will have a great Christmas.

 _We have done a lot of hard work and it will pay off. We have finished wrapping all the presents and making cards as well. Now we just got to deliver them to the hospital. We gather around the presents and another tree. Chief Bogo wants to take a picture. So we all can remember what we did. We each get to keep one and it will go with the others. The precinct has one from each year. Kiddo is going to us. She's sitting on my shoulders._

" _Smile for the camera." Chief Bogo said The camera is on the timer. Knowing it will take a picture in a few moments. We are ready to take our picture. Wanting to make it perfect. So we can always remember this day. Having a great smile and the camera flashes a few moments later. He heads over to the camera and smiles. "The picture is great and now we can deliver the presents."_

 _Chief Bogo assigns us to where were are going. Chief Bogo, Clawhauser, Bridget, Rose, Fangmeyer, Kiddo, and I are heading over to a children hospital. So we can deliver the presents over there. Clawhauser has become Santa Paws helpers. Kiddo is going to help as well. He's the perfect role for that. We head off together and head over to the hospital. Which only takes a few minutes. Heading inside the hospital which is decorated for Christmas. It does look good and knows it makes others happy._

 _Seeing a doctor walk over to us. Who is happy to see us and knows why we are here for. Seeing that she's a coyote and a few years older than me. She's short and slender, having longer ears and narrow muzzle, and wearing doctor scrubs Grayish buff fur, yellowish on outer ears, legs, and feet. Gray undercoat and light brown eyes. Seeing her name is Dr. Darnell_

" _It's good to see you officers. We have been waiting for you." Dr. Darnell said, "Follow me and the presents can be put under the tree. They can't wait to see Santa Paws helper."_

 _We follow right behind her. Having the presents to put the under the tree. Clawhauser and Aurora are ready. A few minutes later we see the tree and seeing that teens and kids are gathered around. They smile and cheer when they see us._

" _I am Santa Paws helper since he's busy this time of year." Clawhauser said, "My helper is an elf in training."_

 _He's talking about Kiddo and she's dress as an elf. Having candy canes with her. She looks cute as an elf. They head over where they have to go. Clawhauser sits on the chair and waits for the first kid. Seeing the happy smiles on the gifts faces. It puts a smile on my face and places the presents under the tree._

" _This is nice to see." Dr. Darnell said, "Seeing them smile and have some fun. Some are going through hard stuff."_

" _We were happy to help out," Judy said_

 _Looking over at them and see them smile. Having a good time with Clawhauser and Kiddo. Seeing that they are making them smile. Knowing they are having a good time as well. This is a nice thing to see and glad that we helped out as well. Knowing they are going to have a wonderful Christmas._

" _Happy to help out as well," I say_

" _That's good to hear." Dr. Darnell said_

 _Bridget and Carrots are hanging out with some of the kids. Seeing that they are coloring with the younger kids. I knew Carrots would join in on the fun. She has a lot of younger siblings and helps take care of them when they are sick. Rosemary is pawing out police stickers to them. I see a fox sitting by himself. I walk over to him. Seeing that he's coloring a nice Christmas tree._

" _That's a nice picture." I say "Am I join you?" He looks up at me and smiles. Seeing that I am a red fox. Just like he is. He nobs he's head and I take a seat across from him. Taking a coloring sheet. I am coloring a wonderful snowman. "My name is officer Nick Wilde. What's your name?"_

" _Oscar Connelly," Oscar said, "it's nice to meet you officer Wilde. Aren't you ZPD first fox officer? Like Judy is the first rabbit officer?"_

" _It's nice to meet you as well Oscar." I say "I am and yes she is. We are best friends and partners."_

 _We shake paws with each other. I give him a sticker as well. Knowing that kids and young teens love them. We color as we talk to each other. He tells me he's he because he has cancer and is beating it. Knowing he will go home soon. Which is nice to hear about. He told me he wants a new bike for Christmas. So he can go riding again once he's healthy. He looks up and looks over at them._

" _I feel bad for Lee's mom. Her name is Jenna." Oscar said, "Lee has gotten worse and they don't think that he will make it."_

 _That's hard to hear about. Knowing that kids and teens die. Even when you don't want them to. They are innocent and young. They don't deserve to die young. I can tell that they are friends and Oscar cares about him. Looking over at the mother. Seeing that she's a tiger. I can tell she's upset and losing hope. Kiddo sees that and walks over to her. Pulling on her sleeve._

" _Hello, little one." Jenna said, "What is your name? Are you a hybrid of a Red fox and Arctic fox?"_

" _Hello, and yes I am. My name is Aurora. I am helping ZPD." Aurora said, "I want to tell you something."_

 _Jenna gets down to her level and looks over at Kiddo. Watching her whisper into Jenna's ears. A few moments later she breaks away from her and has a smile. Before she walks away and heads back to join Clawhauser. Jenna doesn't have a fake smile. Like I have seen before and felt. Her smile is real. What on earth did Kiddo tell her?_

Kiddo never told us what she told Jenna. Saying it's her little secret. As for Lee he got better and will have another Christmas. We were told the news and Kiddo smiled. They do like the story that I told them. They are looking at each other and they smile. As if they know something. Is it their mother instinct that they know what Kiddo whispered to her? Looking over at Carrots and she sees it as well.

"What do you two know?" Judy questioned, "I can see the looks on your faces."

The look at each other and laugh. They truly do have this great friendship going on. Looks like they know what each other is thinking about. That's good to see them getting along. Now we know something is going on and they won't tell us about it.

"Oh, I have heard stories like that before." Bonnie said, "It's always nice to here."

"That's so true," Rachelle said, "go and join Aurora."

They smile at each other again. Both of them know what's going on. Yet they don't tell us what they know. What kind of stories have they heard? Knowing they won't tell us a thing. Like with Kiddo, they are keeping this a secret. Looking over at Carrots and we head off to the living room. Seeing that Kiddo is doing art and having fun. Judy and sit close together. We want to relax for a bit. Everyone is doing there own thing. Art always helps me out.

"It's nice to see everyone get along." I say "It's nice see my mother so happy and having another good friend."

"Your mother is a great mammal." Judy said, "They are getting along with each other. He likes her as well. I heard them talking about parents duty. They are proud of your mother for never giving up and giving you the best life she could."

"I am proud of my mother as well." I say "Same for any other single parent."

We never knew why he left us. He just got up one night and never came up. Even to get his stuff mother had to throw it out. Knowing she keep some things of him. Just to keep a part of him. Always hoping that he would come back. He never did and she didn't fall in love again. She was always there for me and gave me a great life. Even if it wasn't like most kids. I did love my life.

"It doesn't matter if you are rich, middle, or poor." Aurora said, "It's what family matters the most."

"That's true Kiddo," I say "It's not the money and family is truly important."

Kiddo is right about that. Who cares about money and how much you have. As long as you have a family it's going to be alright. Knowing you can get through the hardships together. Its has been said that mammals with little stuff have the biggest hearts. Knowing that for a fact. There's a knock on the door. Judy heads over to the door and opens it. Knowing it's Barbara Gardner at the door. Who's a great friend of Carrots and likes me a lot. Her family is Arctic hares. She's the same age and only a few inches shorter than Carrots. Having white fur with some gray, and light blue eyes. Wearing a nice silver coat and black pants. Having some flowers in her paws. Knowing her family are gardeners and Mr. Gardener hates foxes. He hates me and doesn't like Aurora. Since she friends with Holly. Who is the youngest.

"I finished up your order and have the flowers ready." Barbara said, "It's nice to see you again Nick Wilde and Aurora."

"Thank you, Barbara." Judy said, "You know it means a lot to us."

"Nice to see you, Barbra," Aurora said

"Yes, it's nice to see you again." I say "I can guess right you helped decorate for the dance."

Barbara gives She paws Carrots some flowers and she pays for them. Seeing that there are yellow and white roses. Knowing they come in different colors and have different meanings. Barbara has told me the different meanings. Yellow means friendship, happiness, and joy. While white means new beginning or for remembrance and innocent. Watching Barbara put them into her wallet. They do have great business even in the dead of winter.

"Yes, I did help out decorate." Barbara said, "You are going to love the flowers and the decorates. We put a lot of hard work into it."

"We will love it and can't wait." I say "Your flowers are great."

"Thank you, Nick, and see you there," Barbara said

She heads out and closes the door behind her. Looking over at Carrots and see her smile. Her eyes are closed and smelling the roses. Knowing she's remembering something good and don't want to bother her. Letting her do that for a few moments before Bonnie takes the flowers. Knowing what they are going to with them.

* * *

We spent most of the day having a lot of Christmas fun. Hours have passed we are getting ready for the dance. Christmas Eve dinner was great. For dinner, we had some amazing spaghetti, bread, asparagus, some good potatoes, veggie chili, and jello. Which was green and red. Everything tasted so good and they cooked well. We had fun chatting with each other. Knowing my mother helped out. She's that type of mammal. Our stomachs are full with good food. Before we head off to the dance first there's something they do first. Standing by Kiddo and we watch them.

There's a grave by this huge willow tree. Which looks beautiful with snow. Seeing a small wood cross and know it's a grave. They will remember the Hopps family member that they lost. Knowing its hard around the holidays. To lose a family member or just remember them. Carrots have told me the story about what happened. Which is a sad story. After wanting to know and helped her out. Even those I don't know how it feels. I am still there to help her out. Watching them place flowers on the grave and around. There are lit candles as well. Everyone is quiet as they lay their flowers. Watching Carrots place the last flower on the grave. Which is a mixer of yellow and white. Watching her place the rose on top. I head over to her and give her a hug. She likes my soft touch. I like being around her. Liking the feeling that I have.

"Thank you, Nick," Judy said

"I would do anything for my Carrots," I say

Still holding her close and look over at Kiddo. Seeing that she has her violin out. Bonnie must have asked her to play. Knowing her well she said yes and would be happy to play. Hearing sweet music a few moments later. I do hear the song Hallelujah. Which she plays so well we just listen to her. I can tell she's playing with her heart. Bonnie and Stu are holding paws and have their eyes closed. Other older Hopps are doing the same as well. We clap for her at the end. Bonnie walks over to her and gives her a hug.

"Thank you, for doing that Aurora." Bonnie said, "It was so beautiful."

"I was happy to do it." Aurora said, "I had a great teacher."

She looks over at Gayle and smiles. Knowing that Gayle is a great teacher and plays well. Am glad that they do this every year. Remembering the Hopps family member that they lost. I heard that Pa-Pa heads over to his wife grave and plays the guitar. Which she loved hearing him play. Gayle gets her music from him. Leaving them alone as we head back inside the house. Judy heads upstairs so she can change for the dance. I should do the same as well. Heading over to one of the spare bedrooms and change into my suit. Knowing that my father made it. He was a tailor and made clothes. I do remind the shop and mammals coming to the store. There's a small knock on the door and I see my mother. Who smiles at me. Seeing that's she wearing a nice green dress.

"You just look like your father." Rachelle said, "He was so handsome in a suit."

Looking at my reflection and I guess I can see it. Not truly knowing since I have few memories of my father. Mother is still taller than me by a few inches. Watching her fix my tie, which has candy canes on it. I have never been good at that. Never got to learn that from my father. She kisses me on the cheek

"Thank you, for fixing my tie." I say "I hope you have fun as well."

"Your welcome son." Rachelle said, "Who knows I may find a handsome fox to dance with."

I do want her to find someone again. It's not going to be like with John. But someone different and perfect for her. Not liking she's all alone since I left the apartment. We walk out of the room and head over to the group. Most the Hopps are coming to the dance. Seeing that Kiddo is ready for the dance. Who's wearing a dark red dress with silver sparkles. Having a black rose in the middle. Also wearing a silver snowflake necklace.

"You look beautiful Aurora just like a snowflake," I say

"Thank you, Nick you're a handsome fox." Aurora said, "I hear Judy coming down the stairs."

Looking up to see Judy and I love what I see. She's wearing a beautiful silver and gold dress. Which makes her stand out. Wearing a silver necklace in shape of a star. Watching her walk down the stairs and smile. Yep, she is a beautiful star. Just like Kiddo is a snowflake. She heads over to me and spins.

"What do you think Slick?" Judy asked, "You look great in that suit."

"Judy, you look stunning." I say "Now let's head over to the dance."

Taking her arm and we head outside. Seeing that there is a car waiting for us and we head inside the car. The drive over to the dance only takes a few minutes to get there. Still holding her arm and we head inside the ballroom. Seeing how well the decorated it. There is this nice large tree. Which has been decorated with everything you can think of. Lots of Christmas flowers as well. Barbara did a great job. Christmas lights in the sky.

"Let's have some fun."

We head over to the dance floor. There's Christmas music playing in the background. My first dance is my mother. We have some fun with each other. Remembering the mother and son dances that we did. We had some much fun at those dances. Dancing with her reminded me of my childhood. Now she's dancing with an older fox. Looks like she having fun. I even had a fun dance with Barbara and was fun. Dancing with other Hopps members as well. Everyone is having fun at the dance. No cares that I am a fox and some others dance with me as well.

Dancing with Kiddo was lots of fun as well. We figured out a perfect way to dance with each other. Since she the same height as I was as a kid. She's full of spirit and knows how to dance well. She's dancing with her group of friends. They are having a lot of fun. Shannon has been with her boyfriend and they are nice together. Knowing that they do love each other. Bonnie and Stu are having fun as well. It's nice to see them dance and smile. Looking over at Gideon Gray who's a baker and handing out some sweets. Knowing he clawed Judy face as a kid. Now I understand why she had a fox repellent. Walking over to Gideon.

"How is it going?" I ask

"It's going well." Gideon said, "Looks like you guys are having fun."

Taking one of the brownies and take a bite. Which does taste good and he's a great baker. Taking a glass of eggnog as well. I can't believe that Kiddo loves this stuff. I have found only some mammals who like it. "I am having fun and glad that my mother is as well." I say "Have you dance?"

"Only danced a little," Gideon said, "I have been having fun as well."

"That's good to hear," I say "and the brownies are great."

Finishing up the brownie and eggnog. Heading over back to the dance floor. Walking over where Carrots seeing her dancing with Kiddo. She looks over at me and smiles. Twirling around the dance floor until Carrots falls onto my paws. Kiddo heads back over to her friends.

"I guess Kiddo wants us to have our dance now." I say "So will you take this dance, Judy?"

"She's a sly little kid." Judy said, "I was waiting for you to say that."

Taking her paw and we head over to the dance floor. We begin to dance with each other. This feeling comes to me and it's a great feeling. Looking at Judy smile which is beautiful. Looking into her lovely purple eyes. Only focusing on her and we dance in sync. This is so perfect we only look at each other and dance. I am dancing with my heart and she is as well. This feeling is great and wonderful. We stop dancing and are so close with each other and only inches apart. I like this feeling a lot.

"That was so wonderful Judy." I say "Best dance I had."

"The dance was magical." Judy said, "I am thinking the same. Best one I had."

Looking over at Kiddo and Carrots does as well. We see that she blushing hard. Having this happy look on her face. Which also looks like she has been taken by surprise and a good happy surprise. Having a great smile and the best one I have seen. Her left paw is on her left cheek. We head over to her and she looks up at us.

"How are you doing Aurora?" Judy asked

"I am doing great and having lots of fun." Aurora giggled

Never once we have heard her giggle which is a more of a girlish one. Her laughter is cute and we love to hear it. Still holding her paw on her left cheek. Having a great smile. Like she's truly at bliss. Which is nice to see. Something is going on and we can tell it. Looking up and see it and I know why she so happy.

"You had a mistletoe kiss?" I ask

"Yes I did," Aurora said happily, "it was so wonderful."

"That's so sweet Aurora." Judy said, "I'm glad you had one."

"Glad you enjoying yourself and that kiss," I say

She lets out a girl giggle again and walks away. Seeing her join her friends and they ask a lot of questions. She's one lucky Kiddo having been kissed by a nice boy. Turning over to Carrots and kiss her on the cheek. Which feels so good to do and I like it a lot. Her eyes light up and I see her smile. She takes my paws and we walk away and head outside. Seeing it's a beautiful night and snowing lightly. Looking over at Carrots.

"Nicholas Piberius Wilde, thank you for this gift and letting me come home for Christmas. I have been having fun with you and my family. This Christmas has been great and had so much fun. Now I will give you my special gift." Judy said, "I Judith Laverne Hopps, ready to confess how I feel. For I have fallen for you and can't wait anymore. You are my partner and closest friend. I love you, Nick"

"This is a great gift." I say "I love you, Judy."

I totally love this present. Judy pulls me in close and we look into each other eyes. I have feelings for her as well and just hid them away. Knowing that everyone will not like it. Some will even hate it and judge us. Or even if we can date since we are partners. Not caring about that right now. This moment is perfect and want it to be perfect. Sort of like kissing in the rain but in the snow instead. Which is perfect as well. I want to kiss my Carrots and she wants to kiss me. Moments later we kiss on the lips and it's full of sparks and love. This is a special gift.

 **Note, Happy Christmas Eve. If you read my other story you know who the Hopps family member is. I wanted to add it to my story. If you want to know read FTB's. I wanted Aurora to have a mistletoe kiss. Judy and Nick confess their love and had their first kiss. That was a special gift. I pictured them kissing in the snow and this how the story came to be. Which will be finished on Christmas Day.**


	6. Christmas Day

Chapter 6  
 **  
Aurora POV**

 **Bagnome, thank you for following story. Catbear02, for leaving my first review**

Hearing faint violins. I love hearing that sound. Same for the piano. I have a skill in both of them. Gayle has taught me well. Which is coming from my phone which is a few years old. Picking it up and turn off the alarm. I raise my arms and sit at the edge of the bed. I had good dreams last night. Today is Christmas and woke up early. So we can start opening the presents. Knowing this how they do it. Because they have a huge family. We will also have a huge Christmas breakfast. Bonnie is a great cook and I like her cooking. I have been over their huge house before. Having sleepovers with Lindsey. Who is a good friend of mine. We are sharing a room. Along with her other sisters. We had a fun night.

 _We are gathering around the tree. Listening to some Christmas stories. Bonnie and Stu are telling them. I like listening to their stories. They are great story tellers. Knowing they are used to telling them. Since they had a lot of kids. Now having nieces, nephews, and grandchildren. Which they can tell stories. They have a lot of stories to tell._

 _Laying next to Lindsey. Everyone has some hot chocolate and cookies. We are focusing on the story. Which is the Night Before Christmas. I love hearing that story every year. This has been a great time. I'm glad we got to do this. Christmas with them would have been great. Looking over at them and see them cuddling together. I saw them kiss each other and was so happy. Knowing it was a magical kiss and full of love. It was a magical sight to see. Watching them kiss while it was snowing. A perfect moment out of a romance book. I saw the look on their faces. Judy confessed her love to him. Knowing that they liked each other. It was her Christmas present. It was her love for him. He feels the same way about her. He will paint that memory. So they can treasure the memory forever. They are a perfect couple and happy for them._

 _"Merry Christmas to all and all to a good night." Bonnie said, "It's getting late and everyone heads off to bed."_

 _Bonnie closes the book and puts it down. Knowing the little ones are off to bed. They can't wait until Christmas Day. Which I can't wait for as well. I have been having fun with them all. This has been a great time. Getting up from the ground. So we can get ready for bed._

 _"The youngest can leave Santa Paws cookies." Stu said, "Remember he comes when you are sleeping."_

 _That's a great idea. I remember when I used to stay up late. As a fox, I had no troubles with that. Yet I always fell asleep and never got to see him. Yet I still believe in him. Knowing that he is real. We head over to the kitchen and help the younger kittens out. Putting some cookies on the plate. Pouring a glass of milk as well. Letting the kids carry it over to the tree and place it on the table. One of the looks over at the fireplace. Knowing her name is Angela. She's seven years old and looks a lot like their mother._

 _"Shannon said it's impossible for Santa to come all around the world." Angela said, "How does he do it?"_

 _"The thing about impossible is that it can be broken into I'm possible." I say "Santa has been doing it for years. He knows his way around and knows all the short cuts."_

 _Of course, Shannon did that. I know she did believe once. Before she became a teenager and started to date. She didn't have I say those words in front of her. Knowing it would hurt her feelings. I did feel the same way. When I was younger and older kids were teasing me. You should hold onto the magic of Christmas for as long as you can. She looks up at me and has a small smile._

 _"But no one has seen the real Santa Paws." Angela said, "How do we know he's real?"_

 _"Just because you don't see it. Doesn't mean it's not real. Some things you can't see. Yet we believe in them." I say "It's the feeling you have and know he is real."_

 _She looks over at me and smiles. Angela does have a sweet smile. Which would bring up anyone's day. Just like my smile does. I know that Santa is real. Just because we can't see him. Doesn't mean he isn't real. Somehow I know he is real and doesn't need to see him to prove it. The feeling I have is all I need._

 _"Thank you, Aurora." Angela said, "Goodnight and have good dreams."_

 _"You're welcome Angela." I say "Goodnight and have sweet dreams."_

 _Watching Angela off and heads upstairs. I should get ready for bed as well. Looking to see Bonnie smile at me. I do like her a lot and she would talk to me. I do like Stu as well. I get along with her better than him. Even those they didn't trust foxes at first. She likes me a lot because I am a good kid. Also a great friend of Lindsey._

 _"Thank you, for doing that Aurora." Bonnie said, "Goodnight and don't stay up too late."_

 _"I was happy to," I say_

 _Whenever I sleepover here. Lindsey and I stay up so late. We have a lot of fun. She knows we will be talking a lot tonight. She smiles at me before she walks away. Knowing she's a great mother and loves her children._

 _"Have sweet dreams Kiddo," Nick said_

 _"Thanks for looking out for Angela." Judy said, "Have good dreams."_

 _Looking at the two of them. They are close and cuddling with each other. Most will think it's strange and unnatural. That a prey and a predator shouldn't be together. No one really likes interspecies couples. They just can't accept that someone in love with another species. Even if it's a tiger and a lion. They just can't accept it. That a rabbit and fox can be together. They were once natural enemies. Their parents are happy for them and glad they are in love with each other. Knowing they are perfect for each other. They don't care if they are given looks of dislike. All they are for their children to be happy. I don't think like them and so happy for them. Love is love and everyone deserves it._

 _"Sweet dreams to you as well." I say "Don't spend all night kissing each other." Seeing their cheeks turn red. I let out a laugh and leave them there. Heading up the stairs and head over to Lindsey room. Taking and quickly change into my Pj's. Laying on the spare bed. Lindsey and two of her sisters are looking at me. Knowing their names are Cassie and Abby. They are twins and twelve years old. I turn over to them. "What is it?"_

 _"You got kissed under the mistletoe." Cassie said, "How was it?"_

 _"And who kiss you?" Abby asked_

 _My cheeks turn red and having a wonderful feeling again. Which I like a lot and hope to have again. Of course, they are asking that. Seeing the look in their eyes. Lindsey must have told them about it. My friends know about my kiss. But don't know who it was. Lindsey wants to know as well._

 _"It was magically and I liked it a lot." I say "All am telling you. He's a sweet and friendly boy."_

 _Sure it was only a kiss on the cheek. Touching my cheek and smile. Yet it was so magical. So wonderful as well. Never had that feeling before and liked it. Not going to tell them about him. It's my special memory and wants to keep it that way._

 _"Looks like she's keeping the boy a secret."_

 _"Yes, I am." I say "It's late and we should be going to bed."_

 _"Good night Aurora." They said_

 _I say goodnight to them. It's going to be our little secret. I know the kind boy who kissed me on the cheek. Lindsey turns off the light. I lay on the bed. Covering myself with the quilt. Closing my eyes and fall asleep. Dreaming of standing under the mistletoe and get a kiss by the cute kind boy._

Getting up the bed and head to my suitcase. To change into some new clothes. Choosing a red Christmas shirt and black pants. They are awake and ready as well. Knowing most of the Hopps family members are early risers. Judy wakes up early knowing she's awake. Unless she's with Nick. Knowing he wakes up late. They are wearing Christmas sweaters. Knowing that their mom made then. Which she does every year and works hard on them. They look great every year.

"Let's head out and see the presents Santa Paws gave us." Lindsey said, "I bet mostly everyone awake."

"Let's down to the living room." I say "I'll race you down."

"You are so on," Lindsey said

They are used to kids running around. They don't mind at all not as we don't cause any troubles or hurt ourselves. Lindsey and I run out of the room. Racing down the stairs and looking out for other Hopps. Running over to the living room and we get into a tie.

"You two are fast." Pa-Pa said, "I remember my days as a youth."

Pa-Pa is Stu father and Bonnie father-in-law. He's a great guy and tells us stories. He used to not like foxes until he changed his mind. Realizing he has been wrong and not all foxes are bad. He likes us a lot and he's happy for his granddaughter. Knowing she loves Nick with all her heart. Just like he loved his wife.

"It's fun to race." I say "Isn't that right?"

"We do have fun racing," Lindsey said

Looking to see Judy and Nick. Seeing that they haven't left the spot they were at. They are sleeping on the couch. Nick is laying and she's on top of him. Seeing there's a quilt wrapper around them. They look so cute and are a great couple. Knowing that one of them did it.

"Looks like mostly everyone is awake." Bonnie said, "We will be gathering around and opening presents. You can eat it the living room if you're careful."

Hearing a lot of Hopps family members. I do smell breakfast and it smells great. I am hunger and can't wait to have some Hopps family Christmas breakfast. Knowing its going to be great. We sit around the tree. The presents from Santa are in of front the tree. Which we can't wait to open. We just got to wait for some other Hopps family members and including Nick. Wondering how late they stayed up. Knowing they weren't doing anything. Other having a few kisses. I smell paint on them. Which means they were painting. Did they stay up late painting with each other? If that's so I find that so romantic. They truly have a special bond.

"Alright, we got breakfast ready." Stu said, "We have French toast, eggs, and double chocolate muffins."

The older Hopps start to paw out breakfast. More Hopps come down to the living room and ready to start opening the presents. Now we just have to wait for two more to wake up. Nick's mother smiles at them and likes what she sees. She has become great friends with Bonnie and Stu likes her a lot. It's nice to see them getting along. I take a plate from an older Hopps and say thank you. Lindsey does as well. Taking a bite of the French toast and taste cinnamon.

"This is really good Bonnie," I say

"Thank you, Aurora." Bonnie said, Good morning you two."

Looking over at Judy and Nick. Seeing they are awake now and their faces are red. Knowing that we were watching them. I see her parents and his mother smile at them. They are happy for their kids. Knowing that they found true love. Watching them get up from the couch.

"I hope we didn't keep you waiting too long." Judy said, "We will be ready in a few minutes."

"We had a lot of fun last night." Nick said, "Just wait for a few more minutes and we will be right."

"You didn't keep us waiting long." Bonnie said, "Hurry up and we have lots of presents to open."

Nick and Judy head off to their rooms. So they can change and get ready to join us. Eating more of my breakfast. Which does taste really good. Looking around see everyone is enjoying their breakfast. A few minutes later they do come down and join us. Seeing that they are ready for Christmas. Watching sit together and Rachelle paws them their breakfast. Watching them eat together and look cute as they do it.

"Alright, let us start opening the presents," Stu said

Watching the little ones as they open their presents. We watch as their eyes light up and love what they get for Christmas. Bonnie and Stu are recording this. So they can always remember these moments. Knowing this going to take some time and I don't care. Watching them light up and see what they get is worth the wait.

* * *

Lindsey loved what I got her. Which was a nice sketch of us. I love making my presents than buying them. Now it's my turn to open my presents. I have a pile of them. Know that Nick and Judy did this for me. I told them I don't need presents. Am just happy to have some fun and spending time with friends. My friends got me presents as well. This puts a smile on my face. Knowing that others do care about me. Knowing that I am going to like these gifts. Deciding to open the others ones first before I open Santa and one from their parents.

Opening each gift and I love them. They do know me well and I will thank them later. My gifts mostly deal with art and music. Getting a lot of books as well knowing that I love to read and I do it a lot. I also got some new running clothes. Since I also run a lot and good at it. Only having a few gifts left to open up. Gayle gave me some more music to learn and I loved a lot. Lindsey gave me some color books. Which I love to do. Which are fun to do. Nick, Judy, her parents, and Santa Paws are the remaining presents. Deciding to open Judy first and see that I got nice oil pants.

"Thank you, Judy I like these a lot."

"Your welcome Aurora," Judy said, "I knew that you would like them."

I do like them and lot and need some more. I paint a lot and love to paint. Placing it on my pile. Next will be opening up Nick's present. Which is the biggest present I got. Knowing size doesn't matter and I don't judge. Opening the gift and see that the gift is a nice easel. Nick knew I always wanted one and could use one. Now I got it and can do a lot more art.

"Thank you, Nick this is great." I say "You were listening to me."

"You're welcome Kiddo." Nick said, "I like to talk with you and listen as well. Because you have a lot to say."

We do have a great relationship with each other and I like him a lot. I'm glad that he got me that gift and can do some more great art with it. Deciding to open theirs next. They knew that we were coming and gave gifts to us. The wrapping paper is red and I open it up. Seeing that it's a nice Christmas sweater. Knowing that Bonnie made it. Seeing that it's a blue sweater with snowflakes on it. Stu gave me a nice sketchbook.

"Thank you, guys I love it," I say

"Your welcome Aurora," Stu said

"We see you as part of the family." Bonnie said, "Same for Nick and Rachelle."

That's so nice to hear and I like the Hopps a lot. They are a great happy and glad to have met them. Seeing Nick and Rachelle smile. Knowing they like it as well. Liking to be a part of something and aren't judge. Putting on the sweater and it fits me perfectly. Going to wear it for the rest of the day and keep it. Now I have one last present and it's from Santa Paws.

"I wonder what you got from him," Angela said

"We hope your Christmas wish came true." Nick said, "We know that he gave your gift that you asked for."

"I know that he did," I say

Angela did get her Christmas wish. I know that he gave me my Christmas wish. For it already came true and I love it. Wanting to have a great Christmas. Spending time with great friends and having great fun. Which I am having so it did come true. In my letter that's what I wanted and nothing more to that. Just wanting to have a great Christmas again. Opening up the gift and see I got this wonderful snow globe. Which is a wonderful winter scene. I do see the Aurora Borealis which I love to watch. Knowing I was named after it as well. Shaking it up and watch the snow fall.

"That's beautiful Aurora," Judy said

"It truly is beautiful," I say

Seeing that there's a note as well. I didn't see it before and wonder what it says. I haven't seen the paw-writing before. Which means they didn't write it and proves Santa is real. That puts a smile on my face. I was right after all. Santa is real and I have it right in front of me.

Dear, Aurora Winters 

You are one of the most selfless children I have met in over the many years. That is always nice to see. That you also truly believe. I have read your letter and loved reading it. I know your Christmas is going to be great. Now here's your special snow globe. Knowing that you are going to love it.

Love, Santa Paws

Yes, Santa is real and I can see it. This little note proves it. I just can tell that he wrote for me. Liking what he wrote. It puts a smile on my face and place the note in my pocket. Looking at the special snow globe. I will treasure this forever.

 _We are heading around downtown area of Zootopia. We are having lots of fun with each other. Today we going to met Santa Paws. Or one of his many helpers. Knowing he's busy this time of year. So he can deliver presents all over the world. Seeing that there's a line for him and it's not to long._

" _We will be waiting right here." Nick said, "Go and tell him your list"_

" _I will do that," I say_

 _I will get a picture with him as well. Heading in line and join the other kids and young teens. Watching as each child and young teen go to him and tell him their Christmas wish. Knowing that I only have wait for a few minutes. I don't mind waiting at all. Another few mammals tell him their list and take a picture. Seeing that a tiger is looking over at me. I see that he's a few years older than me. Not liking this where it is going. I have been teased before. Knowing he's going to tease me._

" _Like Santa will give you presents." he said, "Who knows what bad stuff you have done. You are on the naughty list for sure fox hybrid."_

 _I am used to this and do not like it. I know how many mammals see foxes. How they see hybrids as well. Not liking it a bit. Wishing it would stop but knowing it will never will. Mammals will always judge another. That how life is and you have to get use to it. Looking over at him and smile._

" _I will get a present from him." I say "I have done a lot of good and will be on the nice list. Bullies are bad and you are one."_

 _He looks over at me and doesn't like it. I know I am on the nice list. I have been doing a lot of good and will do so more. Just because am a fox or a hybrid doesn't mean I am on the naughty list. I am not that type of mammal. He takes a step closer to me and holds my arm tight._

" _You're lying and untrustworthy he won't believe you." he said, "Do him a favor and walk away."_

" _I won't walk away." I say "I saw Officer Hopps and Wilde on duty. They were was robbery and they took care of them. I know them and I will tell you are bothering me."_

 _That is the truth and they were on duty. They did arrest a robber and put him in lock up. He sees them and lets me go. Walking away from the line. Seeing that there only a few more kids and it only takes a few more minutes and I see on his lap. Seeing that he is a polar bear and looks a lot like Santa Paws_

" _Hello, young one what's your name?" Santa Paw asked_

" _My name is Aurora." I say "I am ready to tell you want I want for Christmas. I will give you a letter later."_

" _That sounds good." Santa Paws said, "I know you have been a good girl this year." I wonder if he's the real Santa Paws or is helping him out. Doesn't matter to me. I want to tell him want I want and will give him a letter. So I whisper into his ear and ask for a snow globe. I like those a lot and want another one. "Yes, snow globes are great. I will give that to you."_

" _Thank you," I say_

 _I know that he will give one to me. I can't wait to see that on Christmas Day. Heading off his lap so another kid can go on him. A nice white tiger gives me a candy cane. I love them a lot and always eat a lot of them. Heading back to Nick and Judy so we can have more fun._

The adults go last in their gifts. Knowing they want the younger ones to open up the gifts. We have been having fun with this. Gathering around and opening presents. Seeing what everyone has got. Nick and Judy loved the gifts that they got. Liking what I made them. The sketch was both of them in uniform. They got sweaters as well and wearing them.

"Well, that was a good time." Bonnie said, "Did everyone have a good time?"

We agree with her and I had lots of fun. My stuff has been put away and ready to be packed away. We will be heading back a few days after Christmas. It truly has been a great time. One of the best Christmas's I had. Got to do it in Zootopia and Bunnyburrow. I had a lot of fun in the past few weeks. Now everyone is cleaning around the house.

"That's good to hear." Stu said, "Since it's a nice day out. Go outside and have some fun."

"Let's head outside Aurora." Lindsey said, "We can have a great snow day."

"I am right behind you." I say "Let's go and have some fun in the snow."

Putting some more wrapping paper in a black bag. I have been helping cleaning up. Now wanting to have some fun. Knowing that Nick and Judy is going to join as well. Running after her and we out everything on and head outside.

* * *

It is a nice day out and fresh snow on the ground. There are only a few white clouds in the sky. We can still have a lot of fun in it. We can still build anything we want out of the snow. The young Hopps have been having fun playing in the snow. While older Hopps watch over them. Making sure they don't get hurt or get lost. It's nice to see them have fun. Having a lot of fun with my friends. It's nice to be back in Bunnyburrow and hanging out with them.

"They look so happy with each other." Holly said, "Barbara told me about the kiss."

"They are cute together and I saw them kiss." I say "I'm happy for them."

I have seen the looks and actions of others. I knew it was going to happen. They are not bothered by it and others stand by them. Holly, Lindsey and I are making this nice snow forts. We are having fun making them. I have been telling them stories. How my life has been in Zootopia and what we have been doing. They like hearing stories like that. Helping build up the fort.

"I heard that you helped give sick mammals a Christmas." Lindsey said, "I heard that from mom."

"I did help ZPD," I say "it was a lot of fun."

 _We are over at the hospital. So we can deliver the presents. So the kids can have a great Christmas. We walk down the hallways. Seeing that something that catches my eye. Inside a room, there's a male lion and a female tiger. Seeing that they are looking over at a bed. That another doctor is with them. I can tell it is bad news and their child is dying. Seeing a very friendly nurse look over at him. Looks like she made out of light. Having this good feeling he's going to be alright. Knowing that he is a Liger a hybrid like me._

 _Heading over to where the kids and young teens are. Seeing that there's a nice tree set up. Clawhauser heads over to the chair. I decide to help them out this way. Knowing I make a cute elf. Clawhauser does make a great Santa Paws. The first kid comes up to him and sees that he's red deer. Watching him light up as he tells Santa what he wants._

" _Here you go kid," I say_

" _Thank you," he said_

 _Walking him walk off so happy. Another kid tells Clawhauser her list and I paw her a candy cane. Seeing they are having lots of fun. I am having fun a well. I can hear their happiness and hear their Christmas wishes. I know they will and they will light up when the see their gifts. Another kid finishes up and she heads over to me._

" _Your very pretty." she said_

 _Looking down at a young Margay. Who seems to be around my age. Seeing that she looks well. I wonder what she has to face. That puts a smile on my face. I like hearing that and not being called a freak. I have heard harsh words about me._

" _Thank you," I say "you are pretty as well."_

 _I see her light brown eyes light up. She's pretty like I am. I paw her a candy cane and she runs off. Seeing that she heads over to her parents. I can see them smile on me. Knowing I just made her day. More kids and teens tell their lists and I paw them out candy canes. Looking down a young male Zebra._

" _So what do you do?" he asked_

" _I am training to make kid and teens smile and have a good time." I say "I even help adults. Have a great Christmas."_

" _Thank you, and to you as well." he said_

 _He walks off with a smile on his face. Seeing that everyone is doing some. Which is nice to see them doing. Looking to see the tiger mother. I see that she's upset. I know why she is. There aren't kids or young teens right now. So I walk over and pull on her sleeve. She looks down at me and looks for a few moments. I know what she's thinking about. Wanting to her something knowing she can use it. I want to put a smile on her face and I know I can._

 _Hello, little one." Jenna said, "What is your name? Are you a hybrid of a Red fox and Arctic fox?"_

" _Hello, and yes I am. My name is Aurora. I am helping ZPD." I say "I want to tell you something." She gets down to my level. I am a short kid and will grow someday. Know I can whisper to her. Ready to tell her the news and know I am not wrong. Always want to help anyone I can. "Your son is going to be alright. He will get well and you will have a wonderful Christmas. You will have a Christmas miracle I can feel it."_

 _She looks over at me and I smile at her. I see her smile a few moments later. I know it's a real smile and I walk away from her. Returning to paw out some more candy canes. Seeing that they are looking at me. Wondering what I told her. I won't tell them a thing. A half hour later we finish up and leave the hospital._

" _Aurora, what did you tell that mother?" Rosemary asked_

" _I was just talking to her," I say_

" _No, you were whispering to her." Judy said, "Like you were telling her something only to her."_

" _I was told her son is getting worst." Nicks said, "I saw a real smile on her face. So what did you tell her?"_

 _They want to know what I told her. Finding out the mother name is Jenna, the father is named Tom, and their son is named Lee. He has cancer and it got worst. I know he will get better for Christmas. It's the feeling that I have. Turning over to them and walk backwards giving them my smile._

" _I know you are great officers so figure it out yourselves." I say "I won't tell you a thing."_

 _Looking over at their reactions and laugh. Fangmeyer, Clawhauser, and Chief Bogo look over at us. Wondering what is going on. They want to know as well even those they didn't say it. I can it on their faces. Turning around and run off._

I still haven't told anyone how I knew. Lee did get better and know he's having a wonderful Christmas. Maybe someday we can meet with each other. Wanting to keep to myself. Like with the boy who kissed my cheek. That memory comes to my head and I blush. Knowing I have the smile on my face.

"I wish I got a mistletoe kiss." Holly said, "You still haven't told us about the boy."

"Everyone has secrets and I want this special memory." I say "Now let's get them."

"We understand and keep it to yourself." Lindsey said, "Let's go and get them."

I am glad that they understand. I truly want to keep this to myself. This my first kiss by another boy. Even if it's only a kiss on a cheek. I'm sure he's doing the same thing. Knowing we will meet up again soon. We are going to start a war with them. Barbara is going to join in as well. Three vs three adults vs kids. We will see who will win. Looking over at them and they are ready. Judy and Nick are cuddling together again.

"Let's do this," I whisper

Making a snowball and get ready to throw. Lindsey and Holly are ready as well. Looking at each other and we throw at the same time. Heading back down as they fly over to them. I know they hit their mark. Because we can hear them. We let out a small laughs.

"So you three want a fight," Nick said, "You kids and Kiddo will get one."

"Yes, we are giving you a fight."

Seeing them head over to the snow fort we made. Snowball come flying a few moments later. We are ready to start this snowball fight. Getting more ready and let them fly. Some snowballs do hit me and like I hit them. We are having so much fun and getting each other well. Knowing some time has past and it's getting late. Looking to see more snowballs fly over us. I look over at them.

"Let's get this over with," I say

Heading over to them and tell about our plan. Making sure they can hear us. Knowing we can make this plan work. They will stay here and throw a lot of snowballs. While I blend in the snow and take them out from behind. Knowing two of them will take them out. They start to throw lots of snowballs and blend in the snow. Heading behind them and wait for the right moment.

"Let us take out them right now." Barbara said, "Let's head over there Judy."

"Sounds good to me," Judy said

Watching them leave the fort and head over to them. This how we will end it. Getting ready to throw my snowball. Having the perfect target. At the right moment, I throw my snowball and it hits Nick in the back of his neck. He touches it and turns over to me. I give him my smile.

"Officer Wilde is down." Nick said, "Tell Judy I will always love her."

"You're milking it." Judy said, "You know we just got beat by kids."

"Yes, we did." Barbara said, "But it was so much fun."

Seeing that Barbara and Judy are on the ground. Knowing that they took care of them. Heading over to my friends and we paw high each other. We totally beat them and we laugh. Watching Judy head over to Nick and they kiss each other. I am so happy for them.

"You did get beat by kids." I say "It was a lot of fun."

"Yes, it was," Judy said, "we should be heading back now. Dinner will be ready soon."

"Let's head back home," Lindsey said

We say goodbye to Lindsey and Barbara. So they can head back to their family. I can't wait for Christmas dinner knowing it's going to be good. We walk together and we head back to the Hopps house. Singing Christmas Carols and having fun with it.

* * *

We are gathering around the fireplace and waiting for Christmas dinner. I can smell it and smells so great. Having hot chocolate by my side and sketching in a sketchbook. We are relaxing and having some fun. Hearing Gayle playing the piano. Reminds me of last night when I played for them. I was happy to do it for them. They are honoring the lost Hopps family member. Knowing they will never forget. I join in as well and play the violin. Hopps are watching us and love it. We are putting on a music Christmas show. Gayle and I are having fun with this.

Looking over at them and see that Judy is sitting on his lap. They are doing art together just like I thought they were doing. I watch them have fun together. Seeing a smile on Judy's face. As he helps her paint. His mother is watching and smiling. Same for Bonnie and Stu. It's a wonderful sight to see. Knowing this means a lot and I can tell. His mother and I do art with him. But I never did art with him.

"I am painting Nick." Judy said happily, "I never done this good before. You're a great teacher."

"Yes, you are Sweetheart." Nick said, "Everyone can do art if they truly work on their skills. Of course, I am a great teacher and you're a great student."

Watching him kiss her on the cheek. They are totally in love and I love seeing it. I know our friends back home will love it as well. Wanting to hear about our Christmas in Bunnyburrow. We will tell them stories. Like they will tell us stories. Going to have a fun time once we get back. I'm sure they can't wait to hear the story about how they first kissed.

 _The dance is so wonderful and I like it a lot. I haven't been to the dance before. Because I was too young and couldn't go. I am happy to go this year. Having the perfect dress for the dance. I was given the dress and wanted to wear it. Watching other mammals dance and I had a wonderful time dancing. I am good at that and love to do it. Dancing with my friends and having fun with that. Dancing with Nick was lots of fun. Looking over at Judy and see her walk over to me._

" _Do you want to have a dance?" I ask_

" _I would love dance with you," Judy said_

 _She takes my paw and we begin to dance with each other. We are just having a fun time dancing with each other. Dancing to our own beat and listen to the background. We laugh and spin around. Looking to see that Nick walking over to us. They haven't had a dance yet and I want them to. I spin us around until she falls into his arms. I see the look in their eyes and walk over to my friends._

" _I guess Kiddo wants us to have our dance now." Nick said, "So will you take this dance, Judy?"_

" _She's a sly little kid." Judy said, "I was waiting for you to say that."_

 _Looking over at them and see them start to dance with each other. Seeing they are looking into each other's eyes. I can tell they are dancing with their hearts and looking focusing on each other. Seeing that they dancing in sync. I love what I see. I watch them dance together. Stu, Bonnie, and Rachelle love what they see. Knowing they are happy for them._

" _They are so great together." Lindsey said, "I never seen so happy with another guy."_

 _I know she has dated before and same for Nick. I do a special bond and know they are more them friends. Walking near the tree and look at it. I do like the tree a lot and know mammals worked hard on it. Just like Barbara worked hard to decorate the ballroom. I love the smell of the flowers and love how she set them up._

" _Hello Aurora, I want to give you this."_

 _Turing to see a cute boy my age. Looking up and see mistletoe. I know I am smiling and he's as well. A few moments later he kisses my left cheek and leaves me. This wonderful feeling comes to me and I love it. Touching my cheek and smile. Knowing my cheeks are red and I let a giggle. That was a most wonderful feeling. Seeing that Nick and Judy walk over to me. They are so happy as well._

" _How are you doing Aurora?" Judy asked_

" _I am doing great and having lots of fun." I giggle_

 _They look over at me and taken by surprise. Knowing they haven't heard me giggle before. I am so happy right now and having this bliss feeling. Like I haven't felt like this before and like it a lot. Picturing the kiss I just have and I will never get this moment._

" _You had a mistletoe kiss?" I ask_

" _Yes I did," I say happily "it was so wonderful."_

" _That's so sweet Aurora." Judy said, "I'm glad you had one."_

" _Glad you enjoying yourself and that kiss," Nick said_

 _They are happy for me and I can see it. I just got my first kiss and it was a mistletoe one. Even those it was only a kiss on the cheek. It's special to me and love it. Looking over at them and see Nick looking over at Judy. They are standing under the mistletoe and I know what he's thinking. Watching him kiss her on the cheek. Seeing that she likes it a lot and see her smile. Watching her take them away and head outside. I look over at them and now they are talking with each other. Their parents are watching as well. I see their smile on their faces._

" _I know what your special gift is Judy," I whisper_

 _Watching and see they are close together. By the look in their eyes and I can see their love for each other. I know they confess their love for each other. That would be a special gift to give and I know she did that. It's is snowing and they don't mind at all. Knowing what they are thinking about. It's like kissing in the rain but its snow. A few moments later they kiss each other. I see the sparks and love for each other._

Finishing up the last song and they clap for us. Gayle and take a bow and smile at each other. She's truly is a great teacher. They come over to us and say I am very skilled. Just like Gayle is and I tell them she's my teacher. Gayle looks over at me.

"This was really fun Aurora." Gayle said, "I hope we can do it again soon."

"It was really fun and glad you're my teacher. I am glad that I met the Hopps family, you are a great family." I say "I hope to do this soon as well."

I do hear a lot of thank you's from them and I will tell them your welcome. Seeing that Judy smiles at me. That's true they are a great family and I glad that I met them. Knowing that dinner is almost ready and can't wait to gather around once again. Heading over to my spot and place my violin away. Picking up my sketchbook and decorated for Christmas and has this year on it. I open it up and see my sketches. I sketched all the fun that we had. Flipping through the pages and smile at each one. Having so many great memories and will never forget. Liking the gifts I got and the time I got to spend with great friends. This has been a great Christmas.

 **Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays, and hope you all have a great day. I had lots of fun with this story and glad I came up with it. The story is finished and a present to you readers. I am glad that you read it and liked it. Thank you all for the follows, favorites, and reviews. I'll be making a New Years Eve One shot, and still going with FTB. Until next time with my other stories.**


End file.
